A New Day, A New Beginning
by Gildenth
Summary: The last of the Revanites desperately flee from the encroaching Eternal Fleet. Pushing all their hope on a 'borrowed' Imperial weapon powered by Isotope-5 results in a trip further than they expected. The Milky Way is not ready for the Reapers coming invasion but a small fleet of refugees may turn the tide in ways none could dream of. Old Republic Empire (Mostly) and pre ME3.
1. Chapter 1

**So this isn't Dreaming of Family, obviously. I've been having such trouble finding how to write DoF but I am by no means done with it or on hiatus. I just...need a break. I know what has to happen in that fic but getting there is troublesome. So! In the meantime, I'm distracting myself with this. As always, I'm not at all the best writer and don't expect the facts to fully match up to the two universes that I'm crossing over. Time-wise, this is set just before Mass Effect 3 and a year or two after the Eternal Empire invades the known galaxy in Star Wars: The Old Republic.**

**Our MC is not the player character from the games but rather someone who is desperately trying to save part of the Empire(And, sigh, the Republic). There will be some familiar faces but don't expect Shepard and crew to show up for a long while. There will be at most three of the major characters from TOR. Apologies if this isn't very good but we'll see what happens! **

**I don't own anything Star Wars or Mass Effect.**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

**STAR **

**WARS**

**And**

**MASS EFFECT**

**THE OLD REPUBLIC AND BEYOND**

* * *

**Despair fills the galaxy as the Eternal Empire**

**nears complete control of all major systems. **

**Despite heroics of both the Sith Empire and the Old**

**Republic nothing appears to halt the overwhelming**

**destruction that Zakuul brings with relative ease.**

* * *

**Most of the Empire has fallen early, the Knights of**

**Zakuul seemingly knowing all of their military secrets.**

**Only those who have modified their doctrine and**

**technology heavily have had success in fighting back**

**however briefly against the Eternal Fleet.**

* * *

**A small fleet of the last Revanites flees from the Eternal**

**Empire. With the Imperials are a small group of refugees **

**of both factions and the latest design of the Silencer**

**Superweapon, a prototype fueled with Isotope-5. Desperate **

**to turn the tide, caution is discarded and a much different**

**fate presents itself...**

* * *

**Deep Space-**

Great flashes of artificial light dance across the space of the unknown system in a deadly dance that would be beyond beautiful if not for the lives being lost every second. Furious bursts of turbolasers, torpedoes and desperate bombing runs are interrupted all too often by explosions of starfighters or smaller civilian craft being destroyed. Various types of frigates, small corvettes or even shuttles of both the Republic and the Empire desperately attempt to get into a position to escape as their three protectors shield as best they can.

Two _Terminus-Class_ destroyers flank a _Harrower-class_ in guard positions both to help the _Redemption_ get into firing position with the _Silencer_ mounted on its frame and to physically block shots from the massive collection of the Eternal Fleet. Only minutes into the fight has all three destroyers in critical condition as they attempt to guide their small group of refugees around the edge of a massive gas giant, trusting resulting explosions and high gravity to give them precious seconds to attempt to flee.

**On board the _Redemption_-**

Years ago Kante knew he was destined for great things. Chiss were not often force sensitive but Pask'ant'edrona most definitely was. While most of his kind immediately shunned him it didn't matter to the young man. Already the Ascendancy was happily tossing its few force users at their close allies in the Sith Empire. While not as ruthless as his fellow Acolytes Kante used his species well known intelligence to gain a clarity in control almost unheard of in younger Sith. While not showing the usual arrogance and rage that so often consumes early Darkside users, the zeal that he felt for the Empire fueled his passions under the surface.

For every Pureblood or overconfident superior that sought to impede his rise to power, Kante found a new way of disposing of his problems. Whether through his increasingly creative ways to toss force abilities, a clever plan with properly placed information or his incredible and growing skill with a saberstaff there seemed to be nothing he could not handle. For a time.

Until he plateaued. Something about the darker and more distasteful ways to gain power as a Sith clashed with his natural calm. Meeting his first Revanite was like being blind his whole life and suddenly he could see. Balance was the key. Even now, as he and these precious few remaining ships held the last of his Order he would not change the path that led to Revan. Never.

All this passes across his glowing red eyes, calm and sure even as the blaring Imperial Alarm fills his ears, both of his hands on a railing as the ship's gravity fails to compensate for the continued barrage of the force-damned Eternal Fleet. Taller than most of his kind he stands just under six feet and has the wiry, acrobatic form most Chiss seem to have. Handsome with a bit of a lighter blue skin tone, the Sith has the barest hint of an expression on his face. Various gadgets are at a surprisingly practical belt at his waist along with an intricately runed saberstaff hanging comfortably at his side.

"My Lord! _Silencer_ at eighty percent! Isotope-5 containment holding. I again remind you my Lord that it has yet to be fired save in simulations!" Kante, or Darth Ruhig as he was named couldn't help but let himself smile slightly under his hood. Clad in Shadow Disciple clothing minus the helm and again with his rather ordinary belt, he's not very intimidating compared to most Sith. However, that doesn't stop the officer from having the utmost respect in his voice as he somewhat tries to plead against their current plan.

"I'm aware Lieutenant but this is hardly the time to be anything but bold. You have your orders." All hands rush about the continually calm Darth, panic in their emotions but every single Imperial here are beyond well trained. They would have to be to believe in Revan within the Empire and to survive past the fall of most of the Order. Even now at their most desperate hour do they make Kante prouder than he can possibly display. Not that he would. Standards must be kept no matter the circumstance.

Reaching into the Light he pulses calm across the room, noting that Captain Ellis needs none of it as she calmly coordinates with the _Guardian_ and the _Harrier_. Battle Meditation was never something that Kante was skilled at but every lesson he had to even attempt it are at the forefront of his thoughts as he does his best to keep spirits up. His place on the command deck is never meant to be overwhelming as most Sith seemed to enjoy. Instead he has a terminal to himself that he can access information and the _Silencer's_ weapons control. His skills lay in close combat and engineering. Indeed, he wonders if he wouldn't be more worth helping with repairs. All this passes in his mind as he views more and more systems falling into red.

The space around his inherited capital ship are cluttered with so many of the fighters Captain Ellis ordered out knowing they would die disgustingly quickly. To buy precious moments for their one shot of covering an exodus.

Captain Ellis, a tall woman with long brown hair and a remarkably gentle voice pulls his attention at her command. "Take us into the edge of the gas giant. Roll the ship and let them hit our hangar bay. The _Harrier_ has lost almost all their fighters and can take ours after the battle." The sureness in her voice that they would survive visibly makes the crew relax almost as much as Kante's own efforts. Truly he picked her well those years past.

"Two more of the support vessels have been destroyed. _Guardian_ is reporting massive failure to their in-system engines….Ma'am. Captain Renault is dead. They're asking for your command." And just like that the brief moment of ease falls. The urge to draw in their despair is very, very tempting but once again Ellis brings him about.

"Bring them about to the hyperspeed course minus two degrees and tell them to detonate a torpedo off their aft if they lose full control of their thrusters to line up the course. Advise them to slave the jump to an astrodroid. They have perhaps two minutes." Intense blue eyes glance over to him, the Captain letting him know without speaking as to how much time she thinks they can hold.

Kante merely nods and looks at the power gauge just as Lieutenant Royce is. Normally his science adviser would be here manning the technical aspects of their stolen _Silencer_ but the woman was actually within the bowels of the weapon making sure that it didn't rip the _Redemption_ in half with how powerful Isotope-5 is in powering their only hope of victory.

Taking a deep breath he pulls his hood down, letting everyone see his face, still serene and confident even as more and more of their small fleet explodes around them. Time almost slows as hyperspace coordinates finally calculate. The Eternal Fleet has been pursuing them for days and all of his crew were beyond exhausted. Voices swirl past him, his concentration blocking out everything but two pieces of information.

The course that is plotted _through_ the Eternal Fleet. And the full charge of the weapon they would use to clear the skies. There is no choice. If they can't escape they _must_ be destroyed. They cannot be taken alive. Even at the cost of Revan's last followers. The Eternal Empire _cannot_ be allowed their greatest treasure. If he thought it would work he'd offer them the prototype _Silencer_ in a moment if it would succeed.

Darth Ruhig lets himself immerse into the Force, balancing the fear of losing all that is left of Revan's Order and the determination to protect it. Dark and Light on a razor's edge. The pressure of his power floods the entire ship, drawing in like emotions and projecting his own desires. The galaxy takes a breath and then is filled with a scream of power. Imperial lasers are almost all red. Ever generation of the Silencers were much the same. The violent purple energy that comes from the Isotope-5 Silencer is a surprise, but it is nothing compared to the utter satisfaction of the Eternal Fleet vanishing in the blast. Not nearly all of them. Not even close. But enough. Rapid fire explosions signal that the superweapon has done its duty.

A less disciplined crew would break out in cheers immediately but the danger is not past. Capacitors and power banks blow across the width of the _Redemption_ as the weapon overloads but thankfully doesn't destroy itself. Everything the beam touched is gone and already the small fleet is jumping out. Fighters, bombers and small support craft desperately zoom into whatever hanger they can, some even just mag-locking themselves to larger hulls.

Kante almost relaxes save for the Force _screaming_ at him about a great crossroads. Forward as planned will lead to an end to the way of life he and his fellow Revanites are used to but also the possibility of a glorious new beginning. But it will not be anything he could predict. To stay is to be captured and become imprisoned for possibly the rest of his life but in some years they would be a grand hope to see Zakuul defeated. That vision appears fixed without the presence of the Revanites though.

In the split second that the vision takes him he can already see the _Harrier_ jumping followed instantly by the near crippled_ Guardian _and his decision is made. Duty is something not to be ignored. Captain Ellis is already giving the order to jump and the creak of his gloves wrapping hard around the railing are the only sign of what is to come. The path forward was by far the more dangerous of the two options. Not immediately, but with certainty.

All around the zone of destruction space warps with lingering violent warps of gravity and space. As the lights of stars start to shift with hyperspace, his console chirps with unknown readings and continued reports of the fleet's departing vessels. Not knowing it would likely be his last view of his home galaxy, Kante can't help but let a savage grin of delight spread across his usually placid face. The Eternal Fleet has suffered its first major loss and the galaxy would know once they could find sanctuary and post the logs of the fight to all planets wishing for hope. Or so he thought.

The usual beams of stars vanishing past the starship twist and pull in rapid circles, as if they were spiraling down a whirlpool. Time again seems to slow but Kante immediately senses its true for everyone and not just his force assisted attempts to aide the battle. More and more systems burst as the _Harrower-class_ groans in protest. Sparks and blasts of electricity and flame rock the vast bridge, droids and repair crews already moving to restore power to what were certainly needed functions.

They trip was supposed to last perhaps days, with extra jumps to throw off pursuit. It _feels_ like days in the slow sludge that becomes the personal time of the crew's perception until the clock snaps back into place. Immediately power fluctuates and the heavy braying of the Imperial alarm takes on a more ominous tone as emergency lights shift to red. Still there is no panic and Darth Ruhig notes many commendations to be written if they survive this.

There is little reason to order something he knows will be given as the _Redemption _shudders to a terrifying drift into what appears to be blank space but even if he does not lord himself over his fellow Revanites as most Sith would to those of lesser station, there is much to be said for a calm voice of the only Darth left to the Order.

"Captain Ellis. Dispatch any and all marines to help with repairs if needed. Otherwise prioritize them to board civilian vessels with medical teams. They will not have our discipline. Communications, bring up Captain Wrent and whomever is in next off command on the _Guardian._ Sensors, get me all available data of the system and send out a deep space probe opposite of our course to see if the Eternal Fleet is pursuing." The chiss' steady tone snap the crew back to their senses. No one speaks of what just occurred as they have only exchanged one emergency for another. Flickers of light pop up in front of him as Captain Ellis hands off command for a moment to her XO to join him as two images flow up to face him. Captain Hrettw'ren'taza (Wrent) is an older chiss woman of middling height and a bright attitude in most situations. Former Imperial Intelligence, she was the top most spy they had within Drommund Kaas. Rather plain, her charisma none the less led many to admire her without even touching her incredible tactical mind.

Rather than the somber, taciturn Captain Barlan Renault, a twi'lek man in a blood-stained Ensign's uniform. As the twi'lek snaps to attention, Kante raises a slim brow, darkly amused that there is apparently only one human and no Pureblood Sith left in command.

"Ensign. You first. Initial reports. Then Wrent." Order starts being restored, Ellis taking a datapad and sending out orders to spread out their forces in attempting to find out how many made it on the mad exodus.,

"My Lord! Ensign Tonhelu reporting. C..Captain Renault and most of the command crew were killed. I'm transmitting from an auxiliary station nearest to the bridge which is currently exposed to vacuum. I..I am not sure if I am the most direct in command but all other of the same rank as myself are busy with keeping the _Guardian_ from exploding. Weapons are the only system with stable power. That includes life-support. We...I would request any and all aide you have with engineers who know how to repair primary systems." Even from here can Kante feel the fear rolling off the ensign's lekku. Ellis simply nods at the request and barks out a quick order to send anything they can spare, diverting what she can.

Tonhelu, like most in the fleet, knows that if Captain Ellis orders something to happen, it will. Relief pours out of him abruptly and it shows. Which has Ellis glaring at him. With a surprisingly high pitched 'eep' the acting captain of the _Guardian _snaps to attention.

"Don't worry little Ennie. Helia's glare isn't as bad as you think. See? She's got it at me now and I'm fiiine. Kante. Oh fine Helia. My Lord." Wrent's eyes roll at the _Redemption's _commanding officer with some fondness. The bit of humor, overheard by a few passing work crews lets out a brief bit of positive emotion. Probably what she was going for. "The _Harrier_ is doing alright, all things considered. Most systems are functional though we'll need a bit of time with any sort of sensors. We're blind so if you could share data? Don't want to ram into any of our charges. Got all of your remaining fighters as well. "

Ellis barely waits to speak up afterwards. If it weren't an emergency Kante knows she'd make a point to argue with Wrent about decorum. "My Lord. The _Redemption_ is nearly crippled though not as bad as the _Guardian._ Firing the _Silencer_ destroyed most of our main power banks even if they _were_ separated from the Isotope-5. Some sort of gravity wave disrupted everything electrical. Secondary power appears to be stable but it currently is only powering thrusters, life-support and communications. We have no means to defend ourselves if attacked. The hyperdrive seems to be inoperable. Possibly beyond repair. We cannot leave this system without a major overhaul. A month. At least."

Even the Darth can't but feel a bit of resignation at the thought of their greatest weapon being useless and possibly to be scrapped. Still, her words pull at his vague feeling of the Force nudging him.

"System?" Again his red eyes flicker over to the various reports flooding his personal computer, though he waves at Ellis to speak her mind.

"Yes my Lord. Seven planets. I sent an in-system probe after you ordered the deep space launched. While I've had to pull on the _Harrier's_ help to fast track the readings there is bad news and somewhat less worse news. Plus a bit of possibly good. Depending." A raise eyebrow from her Darth has her continuing. "Nothing here is habitable but scans indicate heavy resources that could be used for repairs possibly….And..."

Ellis pauses, glancing at the image of the Ensign on comms. The emotions rolling off of her express a deep reluctance to continue without knowing more of Tonhelu.

"Ensign. Until we are sure you are in command properly I give you acting authority until emergency protocols are lifted. You must have much to do as all of us. Dismissed." While sparking with curiosity, discipline asserts itself and the young twi'lek signs off without any sort of suspicion. He knows well that until he has a true rank that there are things he will not be privy to.

"Speak, Helia. Curtain." The small platform they speak on wraps a privacy field about it. Wrent's image flickers as she switches on her own.

"My Lord. We cannot repair the _Redemption_ nor the _Guardian_ without a space dock. Both ships will not be able to make it to any either. We have limited choices. First. Abandon both destroyers and shift all personnel to the _Harrier_ which cannot hold all of our crew even with the losses sustained in the battle. Second. Attempt to turn the _Redemption_ into a makeshift space station while cannibalizing the _Guardian._ There is a higher chance of survival here but food will become scarce incredibly quick. Option four is to send out whatever lightspeed capable ships we have to attempt to gather help but frankly we've burned many, many bridges." Indeed. Fighting both the Republic and the Empire a few years back has made it a trying time for the Revanites. The ships in their refugee fleet would have been immensely reluctant to accept their aide if not for it being known that the Eternal Fleet rarely if ever lets ships go. Whether destroyed or captured, life as one knows it ends when you encounter Zakuul.

Ellis does something that Kante has almost never seen her do. She takes a breath and her emotions, normally so serene, spike with nervousness and a hint of fear.

"I must stress my Lord that option four carries incredible risk but if you would look at our initial sensor report from the deep space probe? We're in unknown space. Not simply the Unknown Region or even Wild Space. Literally nothing matches on star charts. Frankly, I'm terrified of what that means my Lord."

Wrent's unflappable voice comes out a bit strangled. "_Wait._ Are you telling me we're nowhere?! _Kriff me_! It was that slow down? We fired an untested superweapon and jumped right into the wake of it!"

Kante, his own thoughts racing a mile a minute, disregards her increasing cursing, letting himself pull calm inwards and holding his hand up. Both captains quiet, knowing he's seeking the aide of the Force to guide him. Ellis is the most jittery he's ever felt but its ignored to find the path. Minutes later his hands move across his console to input coordinates.

"Speak your last option Helia. I'm not going to like it I sense but there is where your plan should take place to give us the best chance."

Again showing how rattled she is, Ellis' eyes gaze over the deactivated personal droid of her Lord. The sarcastic machine is always at its master's side but she's almost certain he keeps it around him always to get a rise out of her. So abrasive is it towards 'meatbags'. Letting the distraction go and squaring her shoulders, she sighs, knowing she's going to advise using what they all swore would be locked away until they were hidden truly once more. Revan's last and greatest legacy.

"My Lord. I believe our only option is to activate the Star Forge's last seed."

* * *

**Council Space, _Thessia-_**

Aresstia Iessirus couldn't be more excited even if all of her training kept it from showing. Long service to Matriarch Nuravaah was something she'd always dreamed of from even her maiden days. To learn about Athame in all of her true glory. To study and unearth the past to guide the future of all asari. For hundreds of years she faithfully held her life to the Temple and now it was even more incredible.

Humility and clarity were her two gifts just a few decades past. So many questions answered. That she was _required_ to have commando training to serve at the Temple was curious, but perhaps not so much considering the significance of Athame to all asari. That she would have to learn counter-intelligence methods disguised as identifying thieves was more concerning. But when her Matriarch told her the true nature of Athame and the _beacon_? It all made so much more sense. The past hundred years were her test to be one of the few caretakers of asari dominance in the galaxy.

How could she not be as equally as excited as she was humbled? Today her and her partner were to examine the beacon as they did daily to make certain everything was as it should be. The shifts were random as to who would have the 'chore' but even now, years after her first gaze on the Prothean artifact she's lost none of her admiration.

Losing sleep to check late at night was a paltry sacrifice. Nodding over at her compatriot they two asari enter both a DNA sample and they passcodes they are reissued every eight hours. The great statue of Athame shudders as it moves forward and to the side. As much as Aresstia enjoys the fluid, ethereal majesty that is the Temple, there is something about the simplistic nature of the beacon that calls to her over everything else. Reverence fills her and pride again bursts in her heart while her face remains blank as both herself and Tellani start their scans.

The hour it takes passes far too quickly for herself and she wonders if Tellani's face is hiding similar feelings. Perhaps she would ask the next time they went out for drinks. Heavily coded of course. Maybe she'll act like its gardening?

"_Detection. Gravity distortion.__ Massive scale."_ The words are a shock to her. All agents of Athame are required to learn Prothean. Snapping her gaze up she can see the flicker of a VI. One of the few secrets she's very much aware of is what a Prothean _looks_ like and this is most definitely the image of one.

"_Repeat. Power scales incapable of being measured from this distance. Last such instance resulted in the destruction of a world. More data required. Possible source of power for...Redacted. Clearance not available. Repeat..."_

Whatever she dreamed in her most wildest imagination were nothing compared to the reality. Already Tellani was speaking into her heavily modified omni-tool. All Aresstia could focus on is what possibly could cause almost...alarm…in a VI that predates the most advanced species in the galaxy?

She still couldn't help but be excited.

* * *

**So! Here's my new fic. I have probably six? Other first chapters of various stories written as I've tried to get the next chapter of Dreaming of Family out but this is the one that's got my fingers tingling to write more. This is but the prologue of course. Probably have more meaty chapters as usual fair but this just fit as a good start before things spark up. Hope you all enjoy! Darth Ruhig has a pretty fantastic backstory imo but I am highly biased. We didn't really get into it or to see his quirks nor his companions though I _had_ to have him have an HK droid. Which one? Next chapter.**

**Hope you're all having a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN at the bottom.**

**I don't own anything Star Wars or Mass Effect.**

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Milky Way on board the Redemption-**_

Captain Helia Ellis rarely felt true fear from the force sensitives within the last of the Revanites. Before she joined the Order the life expectancy of an officer in the Sith Empire was often longer if you were on the front lines than directly serving one of the various Lords. Still, seeing Darth Ruhig's expression as she declared what she viewed to be their only option reminded her very quickly that while she may be valuable the true power of their small fleet exists within Ruhig's mercy. Luckily, he's known to be very calm.

"Explain." Even with that knowledge his cold, emotionless command speaks of why he's so dangerous. Every Sith who challenged him, thinking him weak, didn't feel an ounce of his emotions. Most believed him weak and pathetic. An alien playing at being Sith. Quietly, adversaries would vanish. Not simple assassinations either. Sure, some brash Sith decided to challenge him openly and Ruhig, then Kante, would strike them down in elegant, efficient fashion. Mostly with his blade but often enough showing obscure force abilities that spoke of a deep well of learning.

No, what caused him to gain the name 'Ruhig' was how many opponents would change their tune rapidly, sometimes overnight. Most in utter fear, some with shocking advances of friendship and even more that simply said nothing more against him. Darth Quiet many called him. Helia felt that now as she licked her lips, cursing how much she's letting the situation affect her. True, these were extreme circumstances but she would not fail her Lord.

"My Lord. This system can aide us. Wherever we are, its far out of range of anything. Nothing appears explored at all though we'll have to have a deep scan done later. We may be listing at the moment but our readings show that we were in past normal hyperspace speeds for nearly a minute after exiting the phenomena. Its as if we were in hyperspace at our clocked top speed for nearly three weeks in less than a minute." A bit of pleasure in her voice at the way Wrant chokes on that is permitted she thinks.

"I see. So even if they Eternal Fleet did come through the same way we did we'd be able to get the seed up and running in time to be back at full power as well as a few more vessels. Even a few more _Silencers_. Didn't you say we'd have a food issue though?" Back to his calm voice. Yes, that's what Helia was proud of. That despite any displeasure he'd always stop and listen to those under him. Its why she left the Navy for the Revanites all those years past.

Wrent's expression changed again, rapidly as she always did. It was annoying to Helia that it often hid what she was truly thinking. "Hmm. I'm going to agree with Helia, Kante." The chiss captain promptly ignores the glare Helia sends her, her speech still thoughtful. "As to the food part? I think we can make it but we'll have to send out scouting missions. Dangerous and requiring quite a few talented individuals."

"Agreed. Very well. I'll be on one of those missions. Do not speak Helia. Despite my expertise helping rebuild, I was quite skilled at missions into unexplored areas." Helia begrudgingly admits that to be true, inwardly at least. Yavin 4 was more or less scouted completely by Ruhig as well as many hidden enclaves still cloaked from the Eternal Empire. "We have seven surviving Sith Lords and quite a few apprentices and acolytes. Most will stay here but...I believe there may be more in the refugee fleet. We'll spend a week learning as much as we can and taking stock of what we have to work with as well as hopefully getting at least a corvette as our primary exploration force. Wrent, keep an eye on our twi'lek ensign if you would? For now, back to emergency repairs. I'll help out for some time but the seed must be deployed tomorrow." Helia's eyes widen a bit at the hesitation in her Lord's voice.

Ruhig's tone is somewhat grim with a hint of black humor. "It will require the Force to jumpstart. Once I'm done helping do not disturb me unless we're under attack or about to explode. Most of the week will probably be myself recovering from Force exhaustion. Dismissed."

There is so much more to say and do but Helia knows when her Lord needs to think. Beyond that, she also is reminded just how much he relies on her. The last legacy of Revan and its up to her to piece it back together. Daunting but also humbling. Already a line of requests for orders pings her pad. This is what she was bred for.

_**Life-Support, the Redemption-**_

Walking among the crew would always be a secret pleasure of Kante's. Usually it would to be to see everyone panic. Not to press up his own ego but honestly as a prank he'd never allow anyone to share. Something for himself to cherish as a simple desire. Now though? Its all he can do not to let his rage overtake him. Kante was always a slow burn type of angry person. Its what initially drew him to the Light Side of the Force but that wasn't to say he couldn't go all 'Sithy' as one of his companions once told him.

"Proclamation: Your things are broken Master. Meatbag or machine. Eager Query: Will this result in immediate destruction of the cause of such admirable near annihilation?" And there it was. Enough to bring him back from the edge. Even for a Sith, stress adds up. Turning to look at HK-55, Kante is rather glad he hadn't yet sent the model off to the Empire as a bribe.

"No HK. Not yet at least. There is far too much damage. And if you'd not asked to be deactivated because I wouldn't let you press the _Silencer's_ activation key you'd know more as to why we cannot." Only those closest to him would know just how amused the chiss was. Even in a rush, every Imperial that passes gives the Darth a wide berth but continues at speed. They all know if they stopped from their duties that he'd be quite….cross.

"Indignation: Master would not have had nearly as much pleasure bringing such devastation as myself! Even if it lacked the enjoyment of a more personal defenestration"

"True, but it meant more to the crew to see me do it...And doesn't that meant throwing out a window?"

"Annoyed Declaration: Their feelings have no sway on my point. I should know!I eliminated my empathy protocols almost immediately upon activation. Proud Addendum: Throwing pathetic meatbags into the void is quite cathartic." This time Kante does chuckle, deeply scaring a nearby tech who is attempting to replace regulators leading to the section they finally arrive at. Life-support is functional but from what Doctor Surrig told him as he was heading to the engines, the power banks closest to the _Silencer's_ gravity pulses was their most critical system.

Upon entering the life-support bay, nearly everyone tenses, not moving to salute but still frantically affecting repairs. Pleased, Kante simply moves to help, ignoring the shocked looks outwardly but secretly quite amused.

"Request: Since we are not presently to head into interesting and new violent adventure, I would prefer to power down Master. The poor shape of your previously glorious Star Destroyer has my chassis tingling about possible power rationing. Even if your properly cowed meatbag inferiors are amusing to observe."

Waving a hand as an affirmative, Kante moves back to the issue at hand. The next six or so hours has him quietly working with the repair crew, occasional passing imperials staring for a moment at the Darth getting his hands dirty. Eventually the crew about him adjusts to his presence and feed off his obvious talent, turning the work into something of ease rather than the exhausting pile of effort it would have been.

Rising, Kante gives the men and single woman a slow nod of acknowledgment and heads out without a word. Some mystic must remain after all. HK rises, floating behind the Darth as he muses. Of course, his bloodthirsty droid will quite intensely dislike being carted around in such a way when he awakes. Thus, Kante happily does it. Small pleasures in dark times.

Walking the corridors of his battered flagship is a lesson in how thankful he must be to the Force. Many would see the trials they've endured as something to dread. Instead, he views it as he did gaining his balance. A forge to strengthen the resolve of his people.

_My people? When did I think of them a such? Master Revan, am I truly able to carry on in your stead?_ Grumbling a bit at his inner thoughts, the chiss has found his feet have led him to his quarters. Much of Kante's life is simple, austere even. Dare he say Jedi-like? That would hold up save in two things. His personal ship and any of his private abodes. Rich decorations of various landscapes of the many worlds he's visited garb the usually uniform grey/white walls of most Imperial Navy vessels. Brightly decorated cultural iconography in the form of small statues, books and relics are carefully placed on intricately carved wooden desks or shelves.

Sectioned off into four rooms, the extravagant nature is one thing he does happily share with most of his fellow Sith. The major difference is he rarely lets anyone see it. As most Sith would display the wealth as an intimidation factor or even to entice, Kante finds this his sanctuary. A place to relax and let himself enjoy life.

Removing his armor, carefully placing it on a simple stand, he dodges the furry ball of anger that is Reku. The bright violet-blue tooka continues its attack, claws and mouth open to bite its owner for having to hide under a desk during all the crazy rocking the _Redemption_ was under just a few hours ago. Kante ignores her attempts on his life (even while effortlessly dodging), well used to them, and instead gently places HK-55's in its powering dock, which of course wakes up the droid.

"Deep Resignation: I quite despise how often you transport me as if I were mere luggage Master. Pleading: For the four thousand, seven hundred and sixty-seventh time, I would happily forgive you if I were permitted to eliminate this pathetic organic's continued attempts at removing your limbs."

The Darth simply plucks Reku out of mid jump and pulses a slow bit of positive emotion through the creature's body. Immediately the small feline goes slack and hops onto Kante's shoulder and winds her body around his neck like a big fluffy scarf.

"Now now HK, she's just a smaller and cuter organic version of you. Violent and utterly useful to me. Just in a different way."

"Lamentation: What did I do to deserve a Master who so readily uses meatbag humor to hurt my metaphorical soul? Strong Recommendation: Let us go back to your prevalent habit of getting into astounding amounts of dangerous and bloody trouble. **Not** good night Master. Added Warning: I have recorded your new scarf for posterity."

More amusement flows as Kante's droid powers down once more. Sighing, he moves to his meditation chamber, bringing Reku with him. Unlike the previous living area, the small room he enters is truly bare. Black walls and a small cushioned square are all that rest within. Other than the projectors that light up the moment he kneels down. Stars fill the space, twinkling and calming the Darth. Closing his eyes, he focuses on Reku's heartbeat.

The last gift of his lost love must have been so scared. A small flickering of life in a vast universe, unable to do anything but cower. Compassion floods his self and he finally lets himself go. Many of his people have died today. _Revan's_ people. No matter if it was not assigned to him, its now Kante's responsibility to keep his Master's vision alive. Pulling his emotions further inwards he allows them to turn. Compassion shifting into livid rage that they were but seconds away from fading into obscurity. His body seethes, Darkside energy flowing over his body and Reku's as well. But the tooka's sleep is not disturbed in the least.

As always, the chiss can't help but think of Cora's brilliance. Of her light. Her last gift will not die by his hand and he's certain that she knew that. That she gave him the small creature as a bright anchor to keep him stable through the difficult path of Balance. Even as the air around him freezes with the pressure of the Darkside, Reku is cocooned within the deep desire to protect Revan's legacy. And Cora's as well.

The Darkside of the Force roils around him like a newly formed gale. Twisting the energies of the room and focusing it upon himself to give him clarity. Flashes of possible futures direct his attention to what his people need. Some of it he already predicted but the surprises that are brought to his attention have him truly shocked. Both hopeful and rather personally annoying. Visions of people he'll need from the refugees, of someone who will _have_ to help him the next day with the Star Forge and positions in the system that are of benefit to investigate. All for increasing his power. The Revanite Fleet's power. One and the same to the darker side of the Force.

Hours pass as he lets himself focus inward in the true, jealous side of the Force. Unlike the Jedi way of meditating, he very prominently expresses his desire for more power, preparing for the ritual to awaken the Star Forge on the morrow.

But that is only half his night.

Visions guided by the Darkside are very Sith. Personal goals and nothing overarching. 'What do _I _want?' is a very good question to ask the Darkside. The hard part for Kante comes next. Despite having a somewhat higher than normal predilection towards Lightside actions and abilities, or so many judge, actually channeling the lighter side of the Force is incredibly dangerous for the chiss. Not because it harms him or because its difficult. No, for Kante, the treacherous nature of being far too calm leads him to near sloth like peace and to nearly erasing his already hard to maintain darker emotions. Ones he _needs_ to maintain the Balance.

Wrapping his still sleeping tooka in a deep well of the jealous nature he has about his love's reminder, he allows his natural demeanor to focus onto the lingering gale of dark energy permeating the room. Instead of violent waves of the Force, now a slow, still pool of water washes away everything but the serenity that is the Lightside's question. 'What do _they_ need?' From concentration on how he views the last of the Revanties as _his_ he allows the universe to tell him what he needs to know for the betterment of all, not simply the interests of a lone faction. If he hadn't had years of training carefully creating his mindset for both ways of being guided its quite possible he would have been driven insane in the next few moments.

Its all he can do to even breathe, the danger that floods his senses paralyzing him just as ably as early days of force lightning being used by trainers to cause pain. Only this harms his soul instead of his much more easily repaired body.

"_Thessia has fallen! Repeat! Thessia has fallen to the Reapers! Goddess...I..I...Do **not** come to help. We're lost! Lost!"_

"_Kalahira, this one's heart is pure, but beset by wickedness and contention. Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kalahira, and she will be a companion to you as she was to me."_

"_This is C-Sec Officer Mathews to any Council forces! Hell! To any friendly forces! The Citadel just...jumped?! I can't tell! The Keepers went nuts! They are preparing the whole place for something! Oh God! They're-"_

"_Where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control, to dominate and harness the Reapers' power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them." _

"_J__ames told me there's an old saying here on Earth 'may you be in heaven half an hour before the devil knows you're dead.' Not sure if Turian heaven is the same as yours, but, if this thing goes sideways and we both end up there, meet me at the bar. I'm buying."_

_"I am the Harbinger of your ascendance." _

"_Hush my lovely. Nothing in the galaxy matters but my voice. Shh. Its okay. The monsters won't get you…Ignore it baby girl. Everything will be alright...Close your eyes and be still. It will all be over in just a moment...And remember that wherever you might be, your father loves you. Good...good bye. F-forgive me for what I do...I'm so sorry."_

"_The next few hours will decide the fate of everyone in the galaxy. Every mother. Every son. Every unborn child. They're trusting you. Depending on you to win them their future. A future free from the threat of the Reapers!"_

"_The first will be named Mordin."_

"_The whole fucking galaxy is about to die and you want to keep on waiting to be paid? For what? To sit on the ashes of everything for just a bit longer? We're going, you inbred pyjak! Got a problem? Get your weapon and challenge me. Grow a quad."_

Jerking himself forward, he can't breathe without striking his own chest. With an effort of will that sends poor Reku off his body he pulls himself from the stream of memory. Of possible futures._ Likely_ in massive scale is a common occurrence in the wars that raged across the galaxy...No. His old galaxy. If he wasn't already convinced before, now he is utterly certain. Wherever they are is not the home of the Empire, Republic or even the cursed Zakuul. Shaking as his body struggles to overcome experiencing terror on a scale he can't comprehend, his fingers move to stroke the deeply offended tooka's fur.

The words he heard were in other languages than he knows, certainly, but the meaning came through. More than that were the visions. Aquatic looking ships of devastating and overwhelming power. Or at least, to the people of this galaxy. Corruption of spirit. Beings force signatures being _reaved_ by machinery that has him shuddering at the implications. Overwhelming is an understatement of what he's just witnessed. But it also showed him what was needed. Really, Captain Ellis deserves a promotion.

From what he sees, the _Redemption_ could easily take on many of these vessels. Or at least, that is what he believes the Force to be showing him. Large issues remain. Manpower. Trust of this galaxy's species. Communication alone will be difficult. And a lingering feeling that he must endure more searching of the future. To wade in for individuals. Certainly mass of force is required but within all of the visions is almost...A vergence around a group of people. Later though, he doesn't have the time.

Mentally exhausted but physically empowered, Darth Ruhig rises. Reku, recognizing the mood simply whines, hopping down from the table she was using to ready another strike for being so rudely woken up and rubbing against his legs in apology for her earlier anger. Much like Cora was, Reku is furious in her temper and completely dedicated to comfort when sensing the need. Moving past his bedroom to the last of the four parts of his quarters he opens the door with a combination of the Force and a deep scan from eight different hidden sensors.

"HK. Wake. We've Jedi to meet and it may not end well. Take what you will from the armory." Stepping into the room full of holocrons, trophies and his many, many weapons and armor, Kante can't help but notice that HK has once again seemed to defy physics in his speed to find any sort of violence.

"Joyous Affection: Oh my most dearest and destructive Master. If I were capable of it I would base a religion upon such glorious orders. Luckily, I am programmed not to be illogical. Apology: Do not worry Master. I always look past your dedication to Revanism."

Laughing just a bit, the chiss joins his droid in preparing. While not quite as enthusiastic as HK he does put on a more durable shield generator and shifts out a few of his armor plates. As he's contemplating taking a blaster, distasteful as that might be his hand stretches out, hovering over a few sabers he's taken from Jedi or even fellow Sith. Blinking at the strong feeling of need pressing down upon him from the Force, one saber with a deep red crystal floats to click onto his belt, followed by a saberstaff of amber.

"Interesting. My friend Wrath...Why are you in my thoughts?"

_**On board the re-purposed civilian NR2 Light Transport 34-F9-**_

Something more was coming. The last few days had shifted her worldview as much if not more than even meeting _her_ had done years ago. Her Master. Once named but now only lost Wrath.

Jaesa Willsaam was not a simple apprentice any longer though. Even without a lightsaber(curse you Knights of Zakuul) or clad in her usual robes it would be utterly foolish to attempt to intimidate or coerce her. Or so she hoped. Whatever moment she feels is coming is heavy with meaning. Intent. Not quite a warning. More like caution against herself? Calming her emotions was hard, as it always has been since her gift manifested and then compounded in difficulty from her last Master. True, Wrath was kind, for a Sith, but she still was passionate and driven. Every moment in her presence was an erosion of Jaesa's calm. It was intoxicating and exciting all at once.

What was more humbling was witnessing the Wrath's mercy. Such an odd statement. Someone completely capable of brutally slaying her enemies able to spare them at a moment later. It made it easier to resist the Darkside by enduring being within the controlled nature of her Master's power.

She's uncertain just _how_ she came to be here only that she needs to be. It felt right after her Master was lost to the Eternal Throne(as much as anything did in those dark times). Leaving Quinn, Pierce and all the rest. They were very much focused on the Empire and not about what was _right_ as her Master was. Nearly a year of wandering the Republic, once again searching for those who could understood what her Master taught her, left her with fantastic joy and more setbacks.

The fifteen Jedi (or perhaps not quite Jedi as she is?) with her in the transport were her success. All who felt that the Order as it was then could not move forward. That cutting out emotions and prescribing to dogma would lead to stagnation that could spell the doom of what Jedi should have been. This part she completely understands.

Being pursued by the Eternal Empire on their last recruit's homeworld? Certainly common enough considering her Master's luck. Maybe it rubbed off on her? But the last of the Revanites fleeing the same world? Of offering protection? Saving all their lives? Where did that come from?

Admittedly, the Imperials (Or are they not quite so either?) acted with great honor and duty. No one was abandoned and they risked much to aide so many strangers. Openly Republic ones as well as Empire. Still, she remembers fighting them on Yavin 4 with Wrath. They were zealots. Or most.

Further deliberation is interrupted by a young rodian voice, the crackling of the sound bringing a bit of a smile to her face as she leans over the pilot's chair to gaze at the rapidly approaching Imperial shuttle.

"Master Willsaam? Are...are the Sith coming to take us away now? The others can't seem to decide." Looking down at the blue-skinned alien, Jaesa can't help but widen her smile and reach out to touch the girl's shoulder.

"Nothing is certain but the will of the Force youngling. I know you're scared." She pauses, leaning down and ignoring what could be their doom and which she has no control over for the much more important task of comforting one who needs it. "I am too. It is not bad. Simply do not let it control you. Relax and think now. What do you know of what happened and how do you think things will go? What did these Sith, and there are Sith on that shuttle not just regular troops, do yesterday?"

She's not familiar with rodian facial expressions but the young girl's emotions sing into her senses so very easily. "Uhm. Well. They hailed us...And...And the rest of those ships out there. It wasn't a direct beam transmission so not likely knowing we're Jedi. They knew of the Eternal Fleet and its reputation...And...they helped. Saved us. Even if there were only three big ships against so many! Did I get it right?"

The smile just remains as she nods faintly, ignoring the terror of having no control yesterday. Of seeing Imperials dying in droves to save her life. All their lives. "Yes. I'm sure they know who we are now but I don't think we're in _much_ danger. Probably the same amount as everyone else here. In need of repairs and aide. I hope its simply caution on their part. Go tell the others what you think. Calm them. Remember that these are Revanites. They supposedly seek balance and I really don't think they'd find that by being mean." The wink she gives to the youngling eases as much of her fear as the small talk did.

"Yay! I'll go tell Knight Truunel right now. He's the grumpiest." Dashing away quickly, the rodian girl's simple presence drives away all of Jaesa's earlier worries. Truly, children can brighten anything in moments.

The remaining ten or so minutes passes in silent contemplation, her thoughts pulling her to how she used to talk to Imperials. Of the admirable discipline in most of the common soldiers. Of all the backstabbing her Master had to deal with. Really, despite the conflicts of the past, Revan-following Imperials were probably the best they could have hoped to meet in such dire straits. Jaesa is snapped out of her near trance by the crackle of comms. Pressing activate she waits.

"_NR2 Light Transport. This is Imperial Shuttle 65-36D. Darth Ruhig would appreciate if you would allow us to dock. And..He says, 'I admire your Wrath'. I repeat… This i-" _The young's man voice is cut off as she chokes, eyes widening as she doesn't even hear the second repetition of the message.

Barely able to speak above a whisper she comms back, "This...Is Jaesa Willsaam, Former Apprentice to the Emperor's Wrath. I...would welcome Darth Ruhig's presence."

"_Very good. Coming to your aft hatch in just over a minute. 65-36D out."_

Rushing out of the cockpit Jaesa dashes towards the hatch, her speed readily alarming those she passes. "Orass! Nsaakhsen ! Darth coming aft hatch. You're both with me. Master Lunktel, if you would keep everyone calm? Please. " Seeing the rodian youngling as she passes her feet slow and her voice projects exactly what she's advising. "Help Master Lunktel would you Dore? I'm counting on you."

Dore chirps an affirmative and scampers to do as requested. Jaesa turns to the two called help. Knight Orass is an older human male who never took up an idea of mastery. Steady and reliable, the Corellian born man was a soresu specialist. Passing her his late padawan's lightsaber without a word he flanks her left.

To her right is Master Nsaakhsen, a female trandoshan who could not outwardly speak due to a deformed tongue. Instead she projects intent in near telepathic ways through the Force. Its a method that none yet have learned from her as she used it instinctually from birth. A consular of impressive reputation for all her intimidating appearance Nsaakhsen's diplomatic abilities rival Jaesa's own. Plus she could shield lightsaber blades and blaster bolts with her bare claws. Jaesa can't help but hope that ability won't be needed.

While normally the brown haired woman would be rather well put together, long weeks for dangerous work collecting Jedi who would be shunned by both sides have left her usually silky hair dry and split. Her clothes are simple pants and a shirt. Comfortable robes had been shredded long ago. Her skin is rather pale from hiding herself in cloaks and hoods and the last time she showered was a day ago. Much of their transport's main systems are barely functioning. The sonic shower was an early loss in the flight from the Eternal Fleet. Really, the only thing signifying herself as a Jedi is a lightsaber she's never held before. And now she's meeting likely the leader of the three star destroyers that control their future.

"Force preserve us. Right." Giving the two at her sides a weak smile she puts on her diplomatic face and ignores the fact that the heavy thump of the Imperial shuttle attaching to their hull startles her.

The deep hiss of the seal locking in and the green lights near the hatch's controls do little to comfort her as she presses the activation key. The dull scraping of the metal opening sounds entirely too ominous and she schools her emotions quickly. The first thing she sees is a droid. A model she's vaguely familiar with. Tall with thick armor wrapped around its agile looking skeleton she can't help but tense at its red eyes, almost malevolent, which move about took look at her companions in clear disdain. Which is impressive for a droid with no moving facial features. The droid is armed to the teeth with at least three different projectile weapons, a vibroblade and a strap of grenades. Its voice, filled with menace, heightens her concern far more than the weapons.

"Solemn Request: Please do be stupid meatbags as the vast majority of all 'sapient' organic life tends to be. Exultation: Good. Jedi tend to be highly likely to personify ignorance and necessary extermination. Of which I have not participated in in far too long. Resignation: Hail my Master. Darth Ruhig. He has many titles. Be impressed." Jaesa simply stares. There are no words she can gather before the presence pushes down upon her and likely all within the transport.

Physically Darth Ruhig doesn't distinguish himself. Tallish with the typical build of someone who exercises as all Force users tend to do he's garbed in remarkably simple robes and armor. Something that even a Jedi might be fine wearing. That he's a chiss is a bit of a surprise but what staggers Jaesa and the two with her is the feeling he gives out.

She had forgotten how the Revanites felt. She recalls how this sort of power would pull so many from the Empire and Republic both to create a faction that nearly conquered everything. Its not cloying, heavy dread and ripping that the Darkside pushes down on all. Nor is it the serene stillness that she's used to from being within the presence of the Light. No. Its as if everything were about to take a breath. The instant before a fight would begin. The pleasure of knowing you were about to do something you enjoyed. Danger wrapped in the softest of comforts.

Deep red eyes, so similar in color to his droid's optics in color but completely different in feeling move over her, Nsaakhsen and Orass with complete sureness that they are nothing he can't handle. His voice matches him completely. Calm, serene and firm all at once with deep tones that she could get lost in if he would narrate something. No one would be bored of his teachings she'd imagine.

"Greetings Lady Jaesa Willsaam, Master Nsaakhsen. I'm afraid I do not know you...Knight perhaps?" Nsaakhsen seems unsurprised at the recognition. Which makes sense. How many trandoshan Masters are their in the Order? Jaesa can't help but appreciate that the Darth didn't name her a Jedi. Even if she mostly interacts with them these days she can't ever go back to being one. But 'Lady'? What?

Orass simple gives a slow nod and lets his gravely voice break the pressure that Darth Ruhig's presence still holds over them. "Orass. Corellian. Used to be a Green Jedi. And yeah...Knight." He glances to Jaesa his expression clearly stating, 'You talk to the terrifying, kriffing Sith'

"We welcome you, Darth Ruhig...Will there be more coming?" Her voice is almost strained as the Darth turns his back, closing the hatch and calmly stepping closer, his much larger droid (bodyguard? Terror machine?) stepping to his right.

"No. I felt it less intimidating if I left my troops on the shuttle." The slightest hint of amusement turns his rich, cultured voice immensely more personable and Jaesa can't help but think that he's far more dangerous because of it. The serenity he's exuding for a Sith _is_ terrifying. "Of course I didn't tell them that until I entered the airlock so I expect I'll need to apologize."

"Translation: He will give them a treat. Like a useless meatbag pet. My calculations place alcohol at the top of the list, followed by entertainment privileges which mournfully will not be combat oriented and thus also useless. Continuing, the next- Realization: All of it is useless."

"Now now HK. Its all a matter of perspective. What is useless to you is incredibly satisfying to others. For instance. Lady Willsaam. What would be satisfying to your people?" One slim raised eyebrow on his face fascinates her. Mostly because she's trying to ignore the crazed droid.

"My...This is odd. Speaking this way again. My Lord. I do not know what you require of us, as I cannot think of anything else that would bring you here but all that I seek for my people...Our satisfaction, is acceptance. Since you know me and who my last Master was, you know a bit of what and who I would follow. But is this really what is needed now? I expect even your Order is in as much as a dire situation as we are. That gravity wave has destroyed much. " Her breath is deep then. "I..would offer my services in exchange for helping my people."

Orass immediately tenses at the statement which has a heavily customized rifle up and pointed at him in an instant. The droid was shockingly fast.

"Euphoric Taunting: Make my Imperial day cycle Jedi meatbag."

"Stand down for the moment HK. Lady Willsaam here simply surprised her fellows." Somehow the reluctance _pours_ from the droid as it lowers its weapon.

"Yes. Sorry Orass, Nsaakhsen. But I think this is one of the few Sith I can take at his word." Everything about her senses scream at her to trust him even before she finally pushes past his intimidating aura and looks within him truly. Years ago she would have been deeply hesitant to do so. Negative emotions always tended to imbalance her and frighten her but she's forged herself into something far more indomitable.

The slight smile on Darth Ruhig's face as she reaches for his true self makes her think he knows exactly what she's capable of even if her ability was never advertised within the Empire. So much of the Revanite movement was unknown to her. Her Master encountered it early in her career. Once the war started there was very little that Wrath did but lead major offenses. Intelligence gathering had always been more Quinn's thing anyway.

The first impression that came from her insight was that she _cannot_ possibly have found another Wrath. The moment she looked into the heart of the woman who would become the Emperor's Wrath she knew that there was not _just_ the paths of Sith and Jedi. This was like that all over again. If her Master had lived would she have found a way to something similar to Ruhig's self? Tempered actions. Whether light or dark, everything is within balance. A sense of necessary cruelty and glad merciful actions backed by a deep seated _requirement_ to save all that he cares for.

Desire. Hatred. Love. Serenity. Compassion. Regret. Pride. Everything perfectly resting on a razor's edge. This is a man who she can trust to care for her people so long as they belong to him and he to they. Why is it that Sith tend to be so much more true to their nature than Jedi? Jedi bow to many things they should not. Compromise when it is more righteous to stand against all. Jaesa's heart drops in renewed loss of her Master. Ruhig is so much like her at his core. Very, very patient compared to Wrath but with the same sense of fairness. Perhaps not as violent as her former Master but the Sith sharpness is there.

Nsaakhsen's presence flows over her mind, seeking answers as to what she's found. Jaesa clasps her hands in front of her and lets loose her usual masking of what she feels. Nsaakhsen nods and puts a hand on Orass shoulder, passing along Jaesa's feeling of trust in what she has divined.

"If you are quite done Lady Willsaam, I did bring a gift." Reaching past the saberstaff at his odd belt, a familiar single saber snaps her gaze to it. Tears almost come to her eyes as he offers it to her. "Your Master and I were friends once. As much as young Sith could be. It was...Difficult to duel her on Yavin 4. She took a few of my fingers, I destroyed her first saber. I would think she'd say she got it worse in the deal. In honor of what we were I repaired it hoping we would not be enemies when next we met."

The Darth's eyes soften a bit as she takes the ancient weapon. Wrath had told her stories of how she found it on Korriban. So focused on it she is that it takes a polite cough for her to tear her attention away from the memories. The sight of a plain but elegant saberstaff that, unlike her Master's weapon, doesn't feel full of the Darkside to her has her off balance. "What is this my Lord?"

"Last night I meditated both within the Light and the Dark. My passions helped me decide where Revan's Legacy belonged...My duty and the Light showed me something...Terrible. Fantastic. A new beginning. But to find it I will need your help. All of you. I advise any who seek to let the Force guide you do so carefully. The Lightside is...Overwhelming." The haggard look that flashes across his face does far more to convince her of it than his words even as they marvel over his open talk of using the Lightside. Even if they _say_ they use it its another thing to see a _Darth_ openly admitting it. "We are in far more danger than even the Eternal Empire could threaten. Luckily, we have some time to come together. You, Lady Willsaam, or rather the possibility of you called to these two blades."

The Darth's gaze turns past them, smiling a bit more honestly and he tosses what appears to be a fruit he's pulled from a pouch past them. The startled rodian squeak tells her that someone was peeking. Given Ruhig's presence, its understandable why none of them noticed Dore sneaking up on them at least with the Force. A muttered 'tiny meatbag' from the chiss' droid has Orass moving back to tug the youngling away and likely to ask how she managed to get past twelve other Jedi.

"My offer is this. Sanctuary for all of you. I will not demand you become Revanites but I will ask you obey our rules until it is clear how much our perspective of what is has changed. After the emergency has passed you may go freely if that is what you desire. Any of you." Jaesa bites her lip, an old habit she's long since stopped trying to get rid of when she's truly at a precipice. Closing her eyes she peeks just a bit into the Force and struggles to hold back a whimper. Its _screaming_ at her to accept or most of her people will die. Or...worse? Reaching out again to take the saberstaff she nods in affirmative.

"Very well my Lord. While I cannot speak for the others save in asking sanctuary, I myself will serve you...Though I would ask if perhaps you have space someplace for us? Our transport was never meant to hold us for too long and much of it is in need of repair we cannot do oursellllv-what are you doing?" Later, she'll kick herself for how high her voice goes. The feeling of Ruhig's lips along the back of her palm stops her heart or so it feels as he hands off her new weapon. Which, now that she's gotten used to the Darth's force presence, sings to her quite nicely. Not that she's focusing on that at all. Nope. No, the flirting? Darth has her full attention.

"This is the proper way of sealing a deal with a Lady of the Sith." He doesn't look at all surprised at her shocked look. Now she's greeted with a full smile from the odd Darth and she blushes hard at how charming he can be. Attraction isn't what matters here. Instead she feels as if she's lost all her lessons on keeping her calm. No one treated her past being a Jedi or Wrath's Apprentice. Never as a woman. "Did you not know? When Wrath was lost her will became known after a time. All of her resources, men, credits and lesser titles passed on to you. Or were supposed to but alas you fled. You may not have _become_ Sith fully but I doubt any in the Empire would have denied you the noble title at least. Yes yes I know even females are called Lords but I could not let _you_ be known as anything but a Lady."

"Disgusted query: Will you be mating with this female meatbag Master? If so, I will happily spend the next few cycles magnetically sealed on the outside hull of your command ship. Or tossed into the nearest star."

"No! No!...That is not a part of-...are you _laughing_ at me my-RUHIG?" Scowling at the shaking shoulders and bowed head of the Darth has her contemplating using her new saberstaff. From the excited warbling of the droid he thinks much the same thoughts. The satisfied tone in Ruhig's voice has her imagining he pranked her to ease the tension...Which grudgingly, she admits, it did.

"Forgive me Jaesa, if I may call you that. Not many within the fleet can speak to me as you can. It was beyond tempting to exploit that. Come. Prepare your people. I've already set aside some quarters on the _Redemption_ far enough away from the crew to provide some security until the acceptance you seek is gained...Sadly, I've quite enough room now to spare." And just like that horrifyingly calm Sith is back, humor abandoned.

Smiling sadly, she nods as Nsaakhsen turns to get the rest ready, her final pulse of information to Jaesa's senses a strong sense of approval off the Darth tinged with just enough caution to be healthy. Its not as if they have much choice.

"My Lord, if I may? You seemed to want me specifically for something? I suspect it is...for my ability though I am curious how you know of it?"

"Hmm? Oh. Your former comrade Quinn told everyone about your ability as a possible danger to the Empire. Yes, I agree with your expression. Quite the toady. No, I need the strongest user of the lighter side of the Force to help me grow the new Star Forge." Again his fingers move forward, gently pushing her jaw up from where it fell.

Jaesa Willsaam just knows she's going to despise how Darth Ruhig enjoys teasing her.

"I'm not joking. You'll see. But you're the most expressive former Jedi, almost Sith, I've met. Delightful."

"Disagreement: Confused meatbags are a infinitely poor substitute for dead ones Master."

Force preserve her.

_**Mars, Prothean Archives-**_

_Come on T'soni. You know what you should do. Even if it means leaving her on that planet without you. Call in favors. Give her protection but the choice is** no** choice and you** know** that. Grow a quad as Wrex would say._

Closing her eyes, Liara can't help but marvel at how everything has changed so much in merely a day. As the Shadow Broker, doctrine became her creed. Caution above all else wrapped in a secret rules her actions in everything. The Liara of even five years ago would never understand who she is today.

It all started late last night. She _knew_ there had to be a VI in the Archives but it would likely be so incredibly protected behind security measures that it was nearly impossible for her to access it or so she thought. Luckily Vigil was able to interface with the awakened Prothean VI and hide its message before anyone but herself could view it. Channeling Beniza T'soni's diplomatic face all day until she could study in private drove her to such difficulties that she thought she preferred being back trapped on Therum so great was her frustration.

The results were as most things are when dealing with Protheans. Incredibly monumental and distressingly depressing. There was no good news. Only more disillusion of the greatness of her race. An event of cosmic repercussions was detected by the Archives which was the only reason the VI even activated. She didn't even know it had functioning sensors. Or more alarming, that it had _poor_ ones that detected something that could not be tracked by modern technology. Whatever the case it was what followed that truly wished she could punch things in the face like Shepard.

Shepard. Without her Liara wouldn't have what she did. And she doesn't know if she can be truly thankful. The memories that she gained from Jane all those years ago let her have limited access to files and possible options to find more information about the event that triggered functions that had not been activated since before the first of her race learned how to create a computer. If she wasn't certain the galaxy was about to face its end she'd have jumped for joy in a 'happy dance' as Joker would put it.

Now she's here, staring in a mirror. A young asari. Freckles. Light blue skin. Beautiful as most of her kind are but with a face that could be _so_ innocent but for all that she's faced. A button nose, bright eyes filled with a zeal for knowledge. Normally. Now its bitter and so very tired. Stroking her frills she closes her gaze to the world again, tempted so desperately to just give up.

_Active beacons. There are active beacons out there. A list of coordinates. Some I know. Therum. Eden Prime...But Thessia? Thessia?! And the name of the **Prothean** in charge of our world! Athame!_

Is it such a surprise that she's weeping now? No, she decides. Not at all. How can she feel betrayed by her home? Decisions face her now. The Archives are incredibly important. The VI gave her much due to the emergency event. Fast tracked her queries for a way to defeat the Reapers after she hinted they possibly could be behind the distortion. Which is alarmingly possible.

The following information was breathtaking. Terrifying.

The Crucible. A weapon of such magnitude that needs a Catalyst of equal scale. The Catalyst which _is_ the Citadel. Only Shepard can get it to work. To gather those who could build it. To convince the Council of what _must_ be done. She's certain of this. Even before knowing about the Crucible she knew she had to remain close to aide Jane. Her dearest friend and commander. But now? What else could she learn on Thessia? Could she access more there? Certainly her people have some method with how advanced they are. Hypocrites that they have apparently always been. The trip wouldn't take that long and perhaps she could bring back a way to unlock more of the Archives.

The cosmic event was just _past_ asari space as well. Two avians one rock right? Isn't that what Jane said? It would take preparation. Favors to call in as the Shadow Broker to keep herself alive lest her own people silence her.

Opening her most secure terminal, she types cover letters. Requests to Hackett for a meeting in a few weeks. Small phrases that apart mean nothing. Sent apart, soon they'll be together in a single piece of data will be further sent on to those watching. Ultimately she knows, perhaps a day later her message will reach the one person she knows can be here even if she can't. Just in case. Besides, Kasumi always did love being where she shouldn't.

Its funny how she's more comfortable with a master thief guarding what she's found and waiting for Shepard than the Systems Alliance. _Goddess I wish I could forget. Everything._

Figuring she would sleep in transit, Liara gathers what few things she can't afford to leave behind. All are sentimental. Nothing that she fears being traced is held anywhere but in her mind and Vigil whom is still the most advanced VI she's seen besides here and on Illos. EDI wasn't even able to break Vigil's defenses without shunting huge amounts of her processing to the task. Such an attack couldn't be done here without her knowledge. Even so, she has to assume Cerberus knows a lot. Or the Council.

_Yes. I'm tired of it. Who could predict clarity would be so heavy on the soul? Is this how it started for you Mother? Forgive me for not understanding. The weight you must have had upon your shoulders._

The trip out of the Archives is met with many checkpoints. Constant scans. Vigil is let through thanks to EDI's tricks, disguising him as a much simpler creature than he is...And Hackett. Hackett believes in Shepard and Jane always believed in her.

_What a person you are Commander. To spread trust outwards like roots of the most magnificent tree. Admiral. I hope you get your message too. But I had to risk it._

What does it say about her that she sent a warning to him to be wary of the Asari? That her code for high danger is now tagged on Thessia. She's left the Archives many times since she's been here to follow up on leads. But this feels more permanent somehow. Suddenly she's at the last hissing doorway. She can't even remember if she talked to the many Alliance soldiers at the security stations. She had to have. Its required. Is she really this lost?

Snapping her ever present helmet on she walks onto Mars' surface. The silence is welcome. Only her breathing remains. Once she's finally within her shuttle the tension releases. Not in relief. Not at all. But rather to bring her fist into her locker, biotics flaring in anger. A wrecked piece of metal that doesn't at all resemble what it once was is all that's left minutes later.

Vigil's idly floating form brings her out of the rage and she continues on. Like she's been forced to do now for years. Setting course, she can't help but think she's not going to be able to do this alone. Its too close to her. Perhaps… Yes. One more message, but not until she's taken care of a few things.

_**Horsehead Nebula, Chronos Station-**_

As always the nebula in front of him calms the Illusive Man. That humanity has already reached so far in its goal of taming the galaxy. Threats abound but ambition and determination with the sheer adaptability of his race has never caused his hope to waver. Even the Reapers are simply a stepping stone to all that might be. The chirp at his terminal interrupts his thoughts but not the resolve. Never the resolve.

"This is the Illusive Man. Report."

"Sir." Operative Mennel's voice is by the book in a way that Jack Harper expects from all of his agents, "Dr. Liara T'soni has again left Mars. As always, every tracking device or piece of software we've embedded within her vessel or belongings has sent signals from different systems. We did manage to have an asset stationed at a refueling depot who identified a shuttle that matches hers with a different designation heading into Asari space but the actual destination is unknown. The only other pertinent data we have are a large number of outgoing mail through her quarters in the Archives. They've been sent for analysis but we've yet to break any codes previously that are within her messages. Orders, Sir?"

Taking a draw from his latest cigar, the Illusive Man can't help but admire where the dear Doctor has come from. Many would take this as a chance to pursue her and acquire whatever took her away from her precious commander and the subject of her life's work before she became involved with Shepard. Instead, it means that there is currently no one of her admittedly impressive intelligence protecting Shepard's interests on Mars. Interests that the N-7 doesn't even know are there. Humanity may be a glorious beacon for the future but its government is sorely lacking in having faith in its talented military. As always, politics mire anything from being _done._

Even if he deeply disagrees with Shelard's beliefs its without question that she'll be needed for the coming storm. So long as she stays out of his way.

"Alert cells within asari space to passively search for Dr. T'soni but not to act without oversight. Instead...Bring up the timetable on Project Nemesis. Let's use the window of the good Doctor's absence well in mining the Archives."

Even as Operative Mennel signs off, Jack Harper's mind is back to observing the nebula. Everything he sees will belong to humanity. Even if he has to burn it to nothing and start over. After all, the cycle must continue. Just on _his_ terms.

_**Palaven-**_

"Hey Liara. Great to hear from you"

"No. They're about as stubborn as you might expect. I've gotten more questions about if I could cook a pyjak on my burned face than about the Reapers so I don't mind taking a bit of time off to be backup. Be a bit weird without Shepard but I'm highly adaptable."

"Are you sure you want me along though? I'm not exactly very covert."

"Ah. Right then. I'll go start…."

"No I wasn't going to say calibrate my weapons...Don't give me that look. Meet you at the usual place."

"Of course I remembered the story. Everyone thinks I never listen. See you soon. Vakarian out."

* * *

**So maybe I lied a bit about Shelard's crew. A lot of various quotes pulled from Mass Effect up there with Kante's visions. Hope both Jaesa and Liara came out fairly well. If it isn't obvious, our PC Wrath was light sided and Jaesa as well. More on Wrath later. Only one more major character from TOR left but they won't show up for a while. Still deciding if I need them.**

**The Illusive Man is very hard to write. Garrus and HK though? Fun as hell to imagine. Even if I don't think I did them all that much justice. Subtle changes to cannon for now but it'll be blown out of the water soon enough. I don't know if I'm going to get to the first encounter with the Revanites and any of the Milky Way factions next chapter but we'll see. Star Forge activation coming up and some dealings on Thessia next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything Star Wars or Mass Effect.**

* * *

_**On board Imperial Shuttle 65-36D-**_

Kante help but admire his friend Wrath's former apprentice. Lovely, driven, possessing an incredible gift and quite powerful in the Force. What truly makes him ponder pursuing her someday in the future is the loyalty she shows to those she feels responsible for. The unwavering dedication of duty. Its something he looks for in all those he's promoted and enticed to join the Order of Revan over the years. Much like many personal pursuits however, any sort of attempting to peel away her Jedi sensibilities, of which he's sure she still has, are for a much later day. The same sense of duty he has compels all of his focus to remain upon what the fleet needs.

Which brings up a good question to distract from what he's about to reveal, standing in the middle of the Jedi she's gathered. Leaving a few droids on their ship, all of Willsaam's companions chose to stick together at her recommendation. He's expecting they will all take his news with typical (and annoying) Jedi aplomb. True, he prefers careful deliberation on any surprising information for himself and his men but disdaining Jedi is a Sith tradition. He must honor it, even if its only within his thoughts.

For now he waits for things to calm. The _Redemption _is not far but much of the fleet is still motionless. Ironically, the older ships that relied more on armor instead of more advanced deflectors were in better shape than newer vessels. Obviously any military starship have many redundant systems and are the best off but one larger frigate in particular that usually transports bulk products is the most functional ship left. Captain Ellis has already confiscated it for the moment to set up as an emergency center for completely unrepairable ships. Normally she'd just take them aboard one of their three destroyers but she's already filled them as far as she can without compromising ship security.

Closing his eyes briefly he pulls on the Lightside of the Force, causing most of the Jedi to look up at him from the small conversations they are having. Jedi they might be, it didn't stop the undercurrent of fear and uncertainty that willingly putting themselves under a Darth's protection caused. So bathing the shuttle in the Light shows them a bit more welcome and indeed lets them more easily ask the Force for a path forward. Plus the expressions on some of them at feeling his power manifest in that way is fantastic.

All conversations cease save the insistent whispers of their one youngling declaring that the 'Sith _did_ take them away but he felt nice.' to a grumpy faced human Knight. Its hard not to chuckle, or feed a bit off said human's negative emotions for that matter, but Kante had long ago put such trials past him. Amusing as it would have been to have HK here, the battle-craving droid was exiled to be a reluctant co-pilot.

"Greetings. I, as you probably know, am Darth Ruhig. As far as I know I am the last of the Darths of the Order of Revan and I suppose I'm commander of this fleet." His had moves upwards towards someone with the intent to speak behind him and to the left. "Please let me finish first. I welcome questions after I have stated my news. And I is quite dramatic news."

When no one else speaks he nods, placing his hands behind him in an at ease Imperial Navy stance.

"To most I may ease this news to. But you are all Jedi. Enemies that we might have been at one point, it does not mean I cannot respect your ability to think objectively. I'll skip over the fight against the Eternal Fleet to what we all know has caused us to be here. The gravity wave of the _Silencer_ mounted upon my sadly crippled flagship flung, warped us or some other means of transported us to an entirely new galaxy."

He must admit, Kante is quite surprised at how little noise is made from the circle of Jedi. The emotions though, are intensely worried. Some don't believe him obviously but its Jaesa's emotions that make him feel justified in this trip. She is already hoping and focusing on what she can do about this. No hesitation to believe him. Oh yes. He's going to enjoy seducing her someday. No romance though. His heart is still Cora's even if she'd be quite cross with him for not moving on.

"If you don't believe me, or wish more information, any and all consoles here are open to your use for information gathering. Whatever happened, there are no designated hyperspace lanes. No galactic net nodes. Deep space probes have found nothing of any Republic, Zakuul, Empire or neutral parties that we recognize. There...are signs of completely new species but we'll get into that as more information arrives." Taking another deep breath, he lets himself look over them. Honestly, they've gone through much of what his own people have. Finding a society they don't believe holds a true path to peace. There are still massive differences. Jedi are far more likely to advocate diplomacy which he does as well but with quite a bit more vicious strokes to his touch. But...This situation. Is it a gift from the Force? Is losing a galaxy the price to unite them?

"As for what happens now? It won't be a secret at all what I'm about to do even in eight or so hours. As followers of Revan. Quite possibly the last, it falls to my people to ensure his last Legacy is used. We had initially planned to do it when we found a system to hide away from the Eternal Fleet and we have. Just...Its apparently here, in another dimension." Pressing a button on oe of his buttons on his arm control, an ovoid machine appears. Made of constantly shifting plates of sleek silver, the dimensions of the image as it would be in front of them have a few people curious. About the size of a decent sized building of three or so stories, most people focus on the title.

_Star Forge Seed_. Now they gasp or start murmuring again. A few exclaim in excitement at the possibilities and others disapproving, remembering what Revan and Malak did with the first Star Forge.

"Again, wait a moment if you would. I had a vision. One more powerful than anything I've had before. It was so great I could barely pull myself out. The Force spoke of this galaxy burning from an enemy that its inhabitants have an extremely small chance of surviving. Until we arrived. This is our new home. Someplace that we can teach balance. Your way and mine. But like all things worth something we must sacrifice for it. The Star Forge of old was formed with the Darkside. I ask your leader if she will be the Light to my Dark. I could do it myself in balance but it feels far more appropriate to star anew by attempting to coexist together."

Kante knows he's getting to them. Its not as if he's manipulating them or anything either. He truly believes what he says. Not simply because of his vision. No, he long ago got used to the idea that someday the Jedi would have to convert if Revan's Order succeeded. Enemies would become allies or the Sith Emperor would win.

"There are bound to be setbacks. Our cultures have vast differences. I simply ask to help each other to survive. When things become more stable I have no qualms about letting you all leave if that is your choice. Until then, I have to ask you follow our directions. You will not have to do anything more than say, passengers on a voyage unless you ask for more to do, of course. I've talked much. Ask your questions Jedi."

A duros male speaks up, the expression guarded as most of them are. "What of the Eternal Fleet? Did they not pursue us through whatever anomaly that brought us here? I believe you when you say this is another galaxy. Many of us do even if they will not admit it. The Force here is...wilder. Less tame. As if nothing has interacted with it. Letting myself being guided gives me more than what I've asked to see."

Kante is pleased by the analogy even as he speaks. "We exited the rift or whatever it is at a speed that we don't have a name for. Most of my scientists are far too busy helping with repairs to do an in depth analysis but in a few days I'll have more on it. That said, the probe we sent has reached close enough to where it is likely we entered this galaxy and there is no indication of anything but us. It is highly unlikely that the Eternal Fleet had time to pursue. The _Silencer_ did just wipe out quite a significant portion of their forces. "

The next is human male, the grumpy one. Surprisingly, the question isn't a biased one as he half-expected. "What can you tell us about your visions in more detail?"

Sighing a bit, Kante closes his eyes and puts his hand up and pushes outwards, exposing the despair, panic, fear and corruption that threaten to overwhelm this new galaxy. He can sense Jaesa and the trandoshan woman shielding the youngling from the sheer power of what he is letting free. Once they've gotten a taste, he lets them see the small silver stream of possibility that has him quite excited to see the end of this new war they'll be a part of. The awakening of the Force within this galaxy. A bright, vibrant star of rebirth.

"I honestly cannot describe everything. I felt it all though. This galaxy can win without us but it will be broken for centuries. If we intercede only decades if that. But as I said. Sacrifice is required. Duty. Unity."

The quiet afterwards goes on for a while until the young rodian speaks up. Its amusing to him how respectful the other Jedi are to her question but then he supposes it would be a good learning opportunity to see how reacts.

"Uhm. My Lord." The looks she get embolden her rather than cause her to shrink in on herself. "What? Jaesa calls him that and she's our leader! Why shouldn't I?" There is a pause as he starts laughing. Its a low chuckle but he knows that much of his demeanor and reputation speak of how cold he can seem.

"See! He's not that bad. Plus they saved us! So! My question is how can we help? Like you said. These people need us. Isn't that what Jedi are supposed to do? Help? Why can't we help him? If he's got dark bits then isn't he the most in need of help?" Raising an eyebrow at the young rodian girl has Jaesa clasping her hand over her mouth and struggling hard to hold in laughter from how her shoulders are shaking.

"Save...my dark bits for your leader. Help others than myself I would imagine first." Keeping his voice Tatooine dry, he looks about. More questions would follow but HK's voice comes over the comm.

"Report: We are entering the stable portions of the hanger Master. Your previously impressive command ship has started righting its heading. Conclusion: Repair meatbags have managed to do their job somewhat adequately though again have suspiciously poor priorities. I would be happy to make an example of a few or all. I am certain decorating a deckplate with properly spread innards would remind them or the next team that weapons systems should always be the first part of your ship restored."

"No thanks HK. I am short on men at the moment. Anticipating your complaint, you did at least managed to unnerve a few of our passengers." And amuse some but that'd be counter-productive.

"Suspicion: Unless unnerving them resulted in a failure of various organs from unimaginable fear I expect we have different definitions of what is acceptable reassurance."

Shrugging at the almost aghast Jedi gathered around him, Kante simply nods and steps towards a few who immediately part to let him pass. "The rest of the questions will have to wait then. Come. Your assigned quarters will be a bit out of the way." He pauses, then shakes his head. "The men who were in the quarters are dead now. They were most of our fighter pilots. If you wouldn't mind setting their things aside I'll have someone come to pick them up tomorrow."

The view of the _Redemption_ replaces the _Star Forge Seed_ as the primary projection. The damage is extensive but spread out, showing how ably Captain Ellis was at keeping the _Redemption_ in the fight. Its a fancy bit of piloting to get the transport into the parts of the hanger that still have shielding against the vacuum of space. The small thunks and hisses of landing and the ramp descending are a great comfort to Kante even if he would never admit it. Before he was ever aware of his force abilities there was a deep love of being around machines. So easy to understand for the younger him than the people around him.

A small group of troopers await them, snapping to attention. He's both worried and pleased to see that the Captain sent her XO. Certainly its important to show Imperial strength and to hono-

The pulse in the Force is staggering. Before, during his visions, he was purposefully tossing himself into the weave and wend of the Force. It is expected to be tossed about in such instances. This was as if the Force grew as a wave and washed him away. Moments later he finds himself kneeling, one hand holding himself up, not even remembering falling. A petty part of himself is quite pleased to see that the Jedi behind him are in worse shape for the most part. Some are even passed out.

Whatever it was, it wasn't a loss of life or even a warning. Instead its...a gain? More of something. Ignoring the questions of the troopers around him, as they are the annoying platitudes of 'My Lord! Are you alright?' or 'Treacherous Jedi! What did you do?' he instead searches out Willsaam. Her eyes are ready. Of course they are. She's probably used to Wrath taking her into danger quite constantly.

"Soldier. Guide the Jedi minus Lady Willsaam here to their quarters. Do not let anyone but yourselves nearby until we return. I do not wish less...forgiving members of our Order deciding to pick fights until I can address our...No. The entire Fleet. For now though," Kante's gaze moves to the rapidly approaching steps of an angry, combat ready droid. "HK! Prep the _Setting Star _for possible danger. And...Is Iaarwymurr on board yet?"

Kante can see the moment when HK registers the name he gives. In fact, it always amazes him how easy it is to see the droid's emotional high speed pod-race despite emphatically stating he has no such weakness. From dramatic and deep disapproval at the lack of blasting Jedi to the brightening of his fate at the orders to prepare Darth Ruhig's personal ship and finally to the fanatical glee of the name of the only other meatbag that HK-55 truly admires for deeds of impressive and creative violence.

"Warning: Do not get my hopes up Master. Colloquialism: Are we getting the murder-band back together?"

"Get him on the _Edge of Shadow_ as soon as you can. Prepare for a possible long journey." Idly he hears Jaesa giving much the same sort of orders to her Jedi...except Republic sounding. Stay safe and be good and all those boring things. The chirp of his personal communicator keeps the Darth from further self-amusement. HK is already long gone in the intervening seconds, headed toward a rather large transport that was taken aboard while he was visiting the Jedi. Well, its only to be expected with Iaarwymurr's people.

"_My Lord. This...The dead world we were heading towar-"_

"I know Lieutenant Royce. I expect it now reads as a garden world with a very powerful series of life signs. Not numerous, but instead very significant in scope." Calmness returns to him as he watches the controlled chaos that goes on around him. Surprisingly, most of the Jedi give him small nods of respect even if he can taste their trepidation. Understandable considering how different the universe is today compared to yesterday.

"_Yes my Lord. It...is frankly amazing. The power readings off of an interlaced web of the life signs read at roughly the strength of a Terminus-class Star Destroyer. I..I think we're being hailed. Something almost musical. The pattern keeps repeating but no translation yet. No readings on any cloaking and...My Lord. Are...they force sensitive?"_

Now _that_ gets his attention. Because the reason Willsaam and him are getting ready to depart is because they are quite intensely force sensitive. Powerful certainly but more than that is a feeling of weight. As if they live for the Force more than normal organisms.

"Why do you think so Lieutenant?"

"_My Lord. My personal droid? The one that helps keep the Silencer in tune...It has records of trying to tell me eleven different times about the life signs on the planet. What's more, I have….Data. Logs of constant data about the planet since we entered system. I looked briefly over system logs and every single artificial intelligence from the ship's computers to any droid interfaced with general systems each noticed it and reported it. Every single organic, even the few heavily modified cyborgs on the Redemption, Harrier, Guardian and all of our support craft ignored any and all evidence of life upon that planet."_

Blinking beneath his hood, Kante just muses a bit. There is a lot to ask of what he felt down upon that planet. So many questions and possible applications. It sounds awfully like a Force Cloak on a scale he can't even imagine. A Force Cloak isn't so much invisibility as it is guiding people not to notice something. But to do so that they won't even notice data in front of them? Or vocal warnings by the ship systems and droids? Terrifying. Exciting.

"Fascinating. One of our new guests and some of my team will be joining me in heading down. My orders have not changed. Relay to Captain Ellis that I sense nothing dangerous that I don't bring with me down there...And Lieutenant Royce? Good work. I know that is not your usual station. Try to find us a good spot for a base upon that world...Focus near the giant life signs."

"_Yes my Lord." _The pause hangs in the air as if he isn't sure what to say. _"Thank you my Lord. One last notable reading. The...Life forms. They are upon an asteroid. That they landed upon that world in a controlled manner. Its like nothing I've ever seen. Royce out."_

Kante just smiles faintly under his hood. If this were any other day he'd be ecstatic. This was the type of exploration he enjoyed above all other things. To see something new and strange that nothing could prepare him for. Shaking off the enthusiasm he finally comes back to himself, his senses still focused on the giant pulsing heart of power he feels on the world below them. They should probably name it soon.

"My Lord? You said something about a ship?" Silently cursing himself for being so distracted Kante turns to Jaesa, nodding and striding away towards his _Fury-Class Interceptor._ Many of the ships had been made in the past ten or so years of building up the Empire towards its push into Republic space as the prospective Apprentices, Sith Lords and even some Darths found them to be just the right level of luxurious if they wished mixed with highly practical and deadly. Already as they walk up the ramp he can hear the warbles and growls of Iaarwymurr, probably complaining at the lack of modifications upon the _Edge of Shadow._

"Affirmative: Indeed Master was the cause of another destruction. This is number five. Despite my advisement he has not relented in a new call sign. Admiration: The new bowcaster you have acquired has my sensors heaving in what organics would call 'passion'. Offer: Trade you for several containers of high grade explosives."

Sarcastic growling and roaring follow as Kante watches Jaesa's reaction. The former Jedi seems the slightest bit concerned as they head into the meeting room where they come upon HK with a datapad, apparently trying to persuade the wookie next to him with various other parts, weapons or even ships for the massive bowcaster strapped to the grey-white fur on the wookie's back.

Kante just nods as Iaarwymurr turns to roar a greeting then move over to lift him off his feet into a bone crushing hug.

"I know. Its good to see you as well my old friend. Did you get them all?" Iaarwymurr is probably the only creature in the galaxy...In both galaxies that he would let lug him around as such. Admirably resisting being pounded into the deckplates by the wookie's patting of his shoulder, Kante takes pleasure in seeing Jaesa's jaw drop a bit again.

The roaring dies down to a bit of warbling with a satisfied tinge to Iaarwymurr's voice.

"Good. We've got a lot of trouble to get into. This is Lady Jaesa Willsaam, former Jedi, former sort of Sith. But very much an ally at the moment." From the way this galaxy's part of the Force is singing the rightness of this path, she better be.

"Jaesa is fine. The Lady part is...Wrong. Well met. I must say I'm surprised to see a wookie so friendly with a Darth, even if the Revanites I've met today are not exactly the norm for the Empire." Her voice is impressively neutral. No wonder all the Jedi like her.

The rumbling of Iaarwymurr's voice goes into the story of how they met while Kante moves to the pilot's seat only to find HK there already. He can't help but sigh.

"Really HK? I'm not that-"

"Emphatic Disagreement: This is number _Five_ Master. I approve of such dedicated successful destruction of an _enemy_ ship. Not our own. Annoyance: I had to delete nearly three hundred forms of torture usable upon invertebrate life to upgrade my piloting skills. Respect the incredible sacrifice I have made for you Master."

Still hearing Iaarwymurr's story, Willsaam and his old friend move to take up seats as they are already exiting the _Redemption._ "Is this story true? It doesn't sound very Sith...Though I suppose Wrath would do much the same thing."

Raising an eyebrow at Iaarwymurr, the wookie just chortles at what would have gotten him angry in the past. It took a long time to get his head out of his ass at pretending to be a usual Sith.

"Yes. Being trapped together in a slave pit by a Hutt will do that to you. Afterwards I was pretty quickly converted to a Revanite. From then it was more about following both sides of the Force and balancing my desires. At first it was gaining the loyalty of a few wookies I could help free. Afterwards...Well things happened and my outlook changed quite a bit more. Iaarwymurr here decided to join my crew on and off as I spent a lot of time undermining the Hutts. Much of their territory was near where I wished to set up hidden bases and resources. That led to more possible freed slaves of any race. Who many became Revanites." Kante pauses, pushing the painful thoughts of Cora away as this was when she so violently came into his life.

"Fond Recollection: Many an overconfident meatbag came to kill us with increasingly more competent attempts. It was a fantastic time for my systems to learn and be improved. Somber Realization: Alas, Master, we have not had a good fight in far too long. It would be greatly appreciated if you could anger someone so rapidly and efficiently that they waste an empire of resources trying to remove your head from your fleshy meatbag body."

Iaarwymurr sounds quite happy for that to happen form the way his arms wave about and his growls shift to eager warbling again.

"Ahem. Things spiraled from there when the Empire and Republic came after us. Iaarwymurr was never a part of that fight so he went to war on the Hutts rather successfully. When the Eternal Fleet came about though I reached out to all of my old companions. Iaarwymurr gathered up everyone he could find of who we saved, along with his own family, and join-" Blinking hard, the chiss reaches out for the nearest console and taps in a few commands. The search will take a bit of time with there no real count in the fleet they've gained.

"My Lord? Is everything alright?" Both Iaarwymurr and Jaesa are staring at him. Which is impressive as the world that was somehow cloaked from all organics in the system is not that far away anymore.

"A hunch. And if it is true an affirmation that the Force is always with it." The beep of the results has him shocked but not surprised. Without a word he transfers the data to HK's datapad, ignoring the consequent complaint, and hands it to Jaesa. Iaarwymurr peers over the former Jedi's shoulder and gets it first. The hushed words he rumbles are the lowest tones he's ever heard from the wookie.

"H-how? This….This cannot be coincidence but I've never even heard _legends_ of the Force being so deliberate? That….There is enough of each major species within the know...Our formerly known galaxy to support colonies. Its..Its as if the Force made sure we could start over. Surely the galaxy isn't facing that big of a threat?" Jaesa's eyes look up at him and for once he isn't sure what to answer. Save for one thing.

"Revan...Revan knew it. That the Emperor wanted to consume the whole of the galaxy. Everything. I...could he have set this into motion?" The idea of it is staggering. Before he became one with the Force Revan was the most powerful being that Kante had ever felt but he distinctly remembers his Master stating that he was nothing compared to what the Emperor was and could be.

Revan left distinct notes for those who escaped. In fact Kante has a personal message from Revan as well as one of his holocrons but he simply assumed every one of Revan's upper echelon received a contingency message. _Did_ Revan actually pass on? Or was he a Force Ghost out there? Subtly pushing...No. Was _he_ Revan's contingency? A last bit of hope so removed from their home that the Emperor couldn't touch them? Why else suggest an Isotope-5 _Silencer?_ That his command should carry the last Star Forge Seed...

"...I do not know. This is all speculation for another time. Its a good bit of hope though. That we can rebuild. For now let us focus on what is ahead." As he says it the destination comes up quickly, already are they moving past the upper atmosphere. The world is a rather decent garden world with fairly large land masses of most common biomes. HK guides them to a volcanic range near the equator smack dab in the middle of the largest land mass. The asteroid is easy to spot as the scanners tell of its rich resources and how its very unnaturally hollow. The land around seems to be a heavily forested area with rich reds and blues of oddly shifting leaves.

"Assessment: The world is perfect for possible industry. Scans indicate raw materials that will provide for all your pathetic organic needs. Fascination: The upper continent appears to be rich in a new material that early indications suggest could be very similar to Isotope-5."

Iaarwymurr reaches back to send off a few probes towards the indicated areas, already falling back into his role upon the _Edge_. Jaesa remains quiet, slowly letting herself reach into the Force for guidance as they circle the city sized asteroid that is parked in a lake. The destruction that such a displacement would cause is well healed by the planet. More readings come across and the most telling piece of information is that the asteroid is directly above the only deposit of the new material not in the northern continent. The concentration seems to go almost into the core of the world and what few readings that they get show a huge catacomb of tunnels into and around the deposit.

"My Lord. The creatures are present in the Force here. The...song they sing is incredible. Beautiful. But I highly suggest that your droid stays here. They have a great fear of intelligent machines and I think they are naturally fairly intimidating. Insectoid like the Killik but far more varied and many larger than your wookie friend."

HK is about to speak up and likely threaten quite a lot until the Darth raises a gloved hand, thinking hard and letting his own senses be pulled along by the Force. A moment passes before he hears it. Its not even really hearing as it is like a new sense making its way into his mind. There is information there but yes, musical. Weaving its way about the world and beyond. This is how these creatures convinced everything they didn't exist. It also suggests why they might fear machines as only a very few obscure Force powers can directly interface with artificial intelligences. Past just crushing them of course.

"Apologies HK. I promise you'll get a few boarding ventures by yourself. If it comforts you, there are a great many conflicts on the horizon."

"Sarcasm: It does not."

Kante expects Iaarwymurr's chortling further puts his droid in a bad mood. Jaesa and he stand as the descent begins in earnest. The asteroid vessel is quite a bit larger as they approach. Iaarwymurr follows behind them as HK finds a small clearing a bit out of the way. The decidedly annoyed droid does blast a few trees that he probably didn't need to clear as they descend.

"My Lord? Why was your droid calling the ship _Five?_" Kante blatantly ignores the question but Iaarwymurr just laughs a bit more and starts explaining as they begin their hike. The plants about them breathe heavy with presence. Everything about the world seems to press down on Kante. Not at all as if he were on Korriban or Drommund Kaas again. Nor he would imagine Tython for Jaesa. Rather than smothering or comforting the Force is more aware.

"So it really is the fifth one? What happened to the other four?" Kante wishes he could threaten his wookie friend but sadly such methods are beyond him save for enemies these days. Drat.

The growling takes on a decidedly smug tone with a hint of past fear. Well. Its not as if the chiss blames Iaarwymurr. He's gotten better though!

"Right...I suppose those first two are forgivable given the odd-" Jaesa glances at the Darth and practically radiates amusement at Iaarwymurr interjection.

"I'm sure..my Lord just didn't see that the landing gear was malfunctioning. That said, what about the third and fourth?"

Kante tunes them out but it doesn't help him when he winces at his two companions snickering about number four. Nar Shaddaa is evil and that's a lot coming from a Sith, even if he's much more tolerant than most. Who would expect someone to put explosives in that dancer's pumps? And it was a _male_ dancer so he could be forgiven for ignoring them. It was a beyond lucky toss of them into the closing ramp of the last _Edge of Shadow. _He hadn't crashed one in years now.

Its odd how banter becomes the norm in such situations. Small ways to calm nerves. They still have to set up the Star Forge after this. Eventually the time to let humor carry them ends. The mass of various rocks and metals stands stories above them. The lake it landed in is wider and the area eroded somewhat but what is very apparent is they are being welcomed. A surprisingly well made bridge leads to a cave like opening on the asteroid. One would think this to be something made a while back if not for the newly cut down trees and displaced earth. Thick ropey material not unlike spider webbing binds the logs together as the Darth steps forward without hesitation. He notes that said webbing would indicate a spider taller than himself and lets it past.

He's found far more terrifying things within people than the possibility of a huge arachnid. Jaesa's presence is like a beacon of serenity at his side, different than his in subtle ways he'd enjoy studying later. Iaarwymurr however is suddenly a lot more nervous. Perhaps he wasn't paying a huge amount of attention to Jaesa's warning before or the physical proof of bug that may be able to consume him may have touched on one of his few real fears.

"Don't worry Iaarwymurr. Lady Jaesa will protect you." As expected, disgruntled excuses spew from the wookie, distracting him for a few precious moments as they reach the cave. Faint bioluminescence gives them light enough to see as the hollowed out section again speaks of superb, if limited engineers or so he thinks until they turn a bend. Smooth metal corridors with odd tracks and handholds carve their way into the asteroid. Engineering is Kante's first love and he can see now how these creatures have survived. This asteroid is a colony ship in disguise. The outer layer of rock and stellar debris would fool quite a lot of people he'd imagine but the moment the Force is used this ship screams something there...Assuming that the strange cloak wasn't on.

"Any idea where to go Lady Willsaam?" The slight annoyance in her voice makes the question worth a lot more than a simple request.

"A bit. They are still singing. Its not quite fully the Force but its close. A left up here and a bit more till we are met. You can feel them all around us can't you?" The chiss nods which leads to Iaarwymurr growling a bit in nervousness and turning around constantly, pointing out where he _just_ saw something skittering or how he smells far too many creatures around them. The low blue of the light they see from the odd clusters of fungus or small plants gives the large corridors a decidedly sinister feeling. Echoes of the Darth's boots fill the area with sound that makes it all the more eerie.

The walls of the singers' ship are too smooth. Even the machine made parts of Imperial vessels have seams where portions of decks meet. The ship they walk through feels grown. Organic but also metal. Kante is calm as always, walking as if he were simply inspecting his own ship but inwardly its very, very difficult for him not to sit down and meditate on how this ship was made. He's _certain_ the Force was used in some manner. Perhaps not physically but the harmony he feels from these odd, perfect walls speak of a harmony of production. Everything united in a singular goal.

While he doubts he'd ever be truly as gifted as Willsaam in empathy and sensing presences he turns to look at the former Jedi at the same moment she does. The identical corridors lead to a massive room after roughly forty minutes of walking. Both Jaesa and Kante were silent save to reassure Iaarwymurr at what to seem every fifty feet or so. The large room could be seen from quite a ways away due to the massive light source within it. Not as bright as a star but quite illuminating compared to simple blue growing moss that they had been guiding themselves by.

The uniform nature of the ship even got a bit to Kante near the end, simply because he's quite sure that the vessel was fully manned even just hours ago. So why are they all hiding? And here? Deep within their colony ship at its probable core? He can't help but want to activate his violet saberstaff if only to give the current light just a bit more variety.

Still silent save for the wookie's small grumbles they finally enter the cavernous room and Kante realizes what was wrong. Again the song these creatures sang blocked, no, manipulated their perception. Blue moss lights become tooka sized worker drones. Every fifty or so feet as Iaarwymurr was so nervous about become soldier creatures. Warriors if their heavy scythe-like arms suggest anything. The actual light is from the ceiling and have very modern in appearance electrical lights. In fact, all of the still uniform hallways have clear doorways at regular intervals with glowing holographic symbols that were previously smooth walls. Instead of dimly lit, suffocating paths they now appear open and welcoming save for the obvious army of creatures guarding and inhabiting the ship.

What strikes Kante is the neat rows of creatures standing at something close to parade rest. Not only the warriors and drones but more specialized creatures with wings and bulk. Some have rather impressive pieces of machinery settled on their hides along with dexterous mandibles that he's certain are meant to create the wonderous ship they are possibly trapped in. The massive core holds a small army of various subspecies of the greater whole. Whomever these 'singers' are they certainly know how to intimidate. At least, he assumes that is what is happening. Now that his senses aren't being blocked he can hear it much clearer here. The thrumming of their song.

While some of the warriors match roughly the bulk of Iaarwymurr, the creature that is raised on a dais of sorts in the middle of the cavern is huge. Almost three times his wookie friend's height, the insectoid stands on multiple limbs with a triangular snout and what would be a spindly body if not for the ease it moves. She, as he soon realizes, has a force presence that dwarfs any of her other species. She's almost a living, breathing nexus of the Force as if he were back on Korriban. Not nearly as powerful but still significant, especially since it appears she can cloak herself and her...brood? A cross between an arachnid and an aklay but even more imposing even without the-

"_Bright songs. You are welcome here. Never have we found those like us, able to weave and speak white-hued tales of life. Black-inky despair was our nearing future until you sprung from void-blue disharmony to bring perfect tones of serene grey notes. Rachni do the deaf call us but they cannot sing as we do. Seek understanding with us bright songs, that we make overcome the inky-black death of harmony."_

It takes a lot to truly shock Kante. Meeting Revan for the first time did so. Letting himself be awash in the Light Side of the force did so. Cora of course. But this? There aren't words as much as _meaning._ The distinction is amazing. Perfect communication. The emotions of the Queen are laid raw in front of him within every focused piece of the Force that she sends to himself. Jaesa's soft gasp means she felt it as well and he can't help but look at her, her own eyes meeting his as they remain speechless for far longer than is dignified.

Stepping forward, the Darth watches the neat rows of now named Rachni part to let him closer to their Queen. Iaarwymurr gives a low, growling bit of cursing but follows after Kante and the amazed Willsaam who is already attempting to copy the way that the Queen 'spoke'. Perhaps this is how that trandoshan Jedi partially communicates as? Of course, now all Kante can think of is if this ends up as an alliance that Jedi would be well received here.

Getting closer only shows that his initial thoughts of the Queen's height is a bit underestimated. Maybe four wookies high. Staring up at the creature he can't help but bask in how Jaesa is attempting, and succeeding in trying to send images or songs back. The feeling of it is a revelation of how little he truly knows.

"_You listen but cannot yet sing, Bright Songs. We shall teach in time. It was so lonely, silent, no other Queens to whisper and sing across the void. We can sing through another but such songs are crude, barely a single note. Thus the red-burning song of mistakes led to our songs dying from those who live in the white color of life. We did not think them alive as you are. Songless. Simple life we thought, thousands of cycles ago. Only the Shepard truly attempted to sing with us. Let us go to live and seek understanding."_

Images and history flow through with the songs. Ancient wars against multiple incarnations of Empires leading to the most recent battles against blue, mandible topped humanoids of an entirely female race, an amphibious species, sharp faced, mandible mouthed warriors and then bulky, reptile-like warriors that remind him heavily of Mandalorian tenacity without their discipline. Of the last of her kind being taken by, shockingly, what appear to be humans and the experiments. Until the last of their hope lay at the feet of a small group of operatives. Mismatched. Much like his own group or the many that troubleshoot his home galaxy.

The commander, obviously a career soldier from the way she acts and leads, talks in a language he doesn't recognize but the _meaning_ again comes through clear as day in the Queen's thought-songs. This Shepard let her go, charging her to learn and live. The genetic knowledge of the Queen tells of how her species didn't think any race but theirs were sentient and the deep grief of shame that the Rachni now hold for destroying so many life-hymns in their ignorance. Jaesa is as swept up in the story as he is though Iaarwymurr cannot hear it and thus is carefully paying attention to the hundreds, perhaps thousands of Rachni warriors just as wrapped up in the tale as he is.

"_For a few heartbeats of the starscape we found a new path. A way to rebuild and become more. To be safe until we could write a new song of peace with the songless. To help them find a way to sing as we do. But it would not last. The inky-black death returned. Before, we hid in self-imposed single notes. Cycles upon cycles of destruction and defeat barely able to keep our memory alive. They learned. We cannot fool them anymore. Never could we mask their listening ears with the song. Even the songless have the light of life. The inky-black have no life. Simply silence. Before, when we were many, we could sacrifice a Bright Song such as myself. Such as you. Let them believe we were songless once more. Not this time. They heard me. Hunt me. Seek to corrupt and turn us silent."_

More and more flow through the two Force users. Giant aquatic looking ships. Artificial intelligent starships. All united to purging the galaxy over and over for some purpose that the Rachni never understood. Many, many attempts to communicate with them along with battles that left entire systems shattered and broken. Huge sacrifices of trillions to save small seeds of their species that they purposefully cut the Force from, knowing that hundreds of generations after another Queen would eventually regain the ability to sing.

The danger Kante saw is nearing. Probably not that far from this system in some variety and he can see the terror that touched him in his visions. These Silent Ones will attempt to absorb any organic life into terrible mockeries of their species. Weaponize them both as effective killing machines and psychological tools to wipe out all space-faring creatures in the galaxy. There is hope though. That he knows for sure. Even if his people hadn't arrived in this galaxy this woman. Shepard. Even her name thrums in the Force whenever the Queen projects her song. Amazing. Finally its time for him to speak. Unlike his companion though, he does so aloud, trusting his meaning will be understood.

"Thank you for letting us come. I...can honestly say that I would never have expected to be given such clarity so quickly. We came here I believe because one of our...Bright Songs, the brightest, saw that we could help each other. Our songs can reach into the future. Guide us. Help predict how to save what we hold dear and even what others might _need_. The Rachni...I would like for your help. I would like to help you. What you speak of as songs is called the Force to my people. And we have a fair number of singers with the ability to _teach_ more." He pauses, looking around at what most would see as monsters and he can't help but smile at what is to come.

"My Queen. I am Darth Ruhig, leader of the last of the Revanites. This is Lady Jaesa Willsaam, leader of a band of what might be the last of the Jedi for all we know. Among us are other races, species that all are tiny in number but boundless in possibility. Just as the Rachni are. I….sing of a future that is bright and burning with hope. Something I had not let myself even dream of a few days past. Join us. I swear to you that I will tear the silence away with all that I am. To keep our songs playing for all to hear."

The presence of the Queen pulls over him, the giant Rachni moving down, triangular mouth barely a foot from his face as she stares down, listening to his song, he assumes. Jaesa steps up, gently moving a hand up to touch the Queen's snout.

"So much has changed in a simple day...my Queen. But I know what my people would say. The Force brought us here for a reason. The Song as you see it. Darth Ruhig and I could have been enemies just a few days past but I believe in what he says. My song is clarity and communication of spirit. The coming times will be difficult but as he said. The feeling of hope is uplifting in the Song as we see it."

Kante's eyes move to Jaesa's face and the former Jedi simply gives him a slow nod and a soft smile. Perhaps he shouldn't seduce her if she's going to become a significant ally. Alas. The Queen looks between them, her amazing way of communicating moving to a low hum of ambient music and its as if the world is working with her to decide. Its not moving toward the future as the Sith and Jedi can look towards but its much like he imagines Jaesa's ability is. A sense of perfect clarity about the choice the Rachni must make.

"_Bright Songs. So beautiful it is to hear again what others might sing. Even if you are so different in tone. We Rachni **will** fall alone. That would be fine if we remained true to our blue notes. But with you perhaps we can find a new music to create. The Song is serene around you. We will join your clusters of life above and aid as we can. We request something we dared not hoped to dream of."_

Kante blinks once, shaking his head and staring at Jaesa with a deep sigh. The meaning of the Queen's words are clear and he is quite glad that HK is not around to mock him. This relief lasts only a few seconds as he realizes that if he agrees, which he will given there is no good reason to disagree, it means he'll have to deal with HK's response anyway.

Jaesa's voice is struggling to contain the laughter as she responds for him. "That will be fine your Majesty. It would be quite welcome."

Iaarwymurr's confused warbles bring Kante's palm to his face.

The day is only getting longer.

* * *

_**Hours Later on board the Fury-Class Interceptor Edge of Shadow-**_

"HK. Sometimes I wonder if you remember who is the Master here. Stop sulking. Nothing has changed since before I went into that asteroid. You still get to have the next two-three combat situations to yourself. And again, I have to repeat, do not consider our new allies as enemies despite how much they resemble some of the creatures we've faced over the years."

Jaesa can't help but giggle silently at the depressed air the assassin-droid has. Many hours of thought-songs helped a bit with the plan to introduce the Rachni to the fleet. For now their new allies would only work on the Imperial vessels as not to freak out less disciplined crews. Even then it took a solid ten minutes of Darth Ruhig repeating what he found to the three commanders of his Star Destroyers for them to understand the implications.

This though? Seeing the HK model realize it missed out on perhaps thousands of dangerous creatures bred purely to kill everything they deem a threat is a bit of guilty joy that Jaesa can't help but take pleasure in. The slow teasing of the Darth wasn't that bad or even malicious but payback is something Wrath taught her was to be savored.

"..."

"...I know you don't like apologies or even see the need but don't worry. I fully expect there to be quite a lot of organics and machines for you to terminate with incredible amounts of efficiency and creativity."

"Resignation: If it weren't for your penchant to become a target for all forms of danger, competent or not, within any habitable system I would almost welcome my own destruction Master. Annoyance: What I do not understand is why we have one of these new forms of meatbag on _board?!_"

Jaesa can't help but look back at the waist-height baby Queen, perhaps Princess?, that the Rachni Queen requested learn from birth how to speak with songless through them. As well as to learn, if possible, how to use the Force as they do. She has to remind herself that the Rachni don't have values as she does. The moment Princess left the hive she is essentially her own new hive. The Queen sees her not as a daughter as humanoids might. The small Rachni has been infinitely curious and has latched onto her as her most trusted companion out of all of the small crew. Jaesa didn't think that the insectoid race could be 'cute' but the way the Princess has been stumbling about and asking over and over what things are in her rather adorable thought-song voice has Jaesa promising herself she'll quite violently defend the young queen.

"Diplomacy. And because they use the Force in ways I've never heard of. Treat her as if she were visiting royalty." There is a very heavy pause. "_Not_ ones you are to assassinate either."

"Mournful Statement: And I had already run nearly two thousand possible weaknesses. I did not even reach improvised weapons based on construction machinery. Accusation: You know that is one of my top seventy-six forms of dismemberment Master."

She's behind the Darth's seat as he co-pilots for his droid but she's absolutely certain his eyebrow is twitching.

"_Songless thing pretty. Eat? Minerals good for growing Queen. Me. Eat?"_

Jaesa does laugh this time and delights in the way Ruhig's shoulders slump. Standing, she guides the scuttling Princess towards one of the fabricators before the psychotic droid becomes Princess' first meal away from the hive. Someday she might rejoin the hive to share what she learns in genetic memory, or at least that's what Jaesa things from the images she got from the songs. The next ten or so minutes are instructing Princess on the metals she can eat and what are core, important systems she cannot. Harder metals are apparently a favorite and Jaesa leaves the happy baby Rachni with a spare sheet of titanium.

All Jaesa wants to do is find someplace to meditate. To let everything settle. If...If it weren't for the fact that she won't ever see her galaxy again (And she's quite certain of it, despite the hope a few of her Jedi felt otherwise) today would be one of the best days of her life. Everything she wanted when learning under Wrath was to bridge the gap between Sith and Jedi. She's not quite sure why they didn't seek out the Revanites, who have somewhat similar goals, but this had to be what Wrath wanted as well. Right? Her former Master was kind in her own way and driven.

Finding the Revanites. Seeing the deep heart of their leader and how utterly committed he is to protecting them all. The way he balances himself. That his people _died_ to save hers without even knowing who they were. And then accepting them immediately after they did know. Jaesa isn't naive anymore. There will be dissent of course but her people aren't being tortured, jailed or even converted.

Then finding the Rachni. A miracle. Even more than the fact that the Revanites have a Star Forge. A sentient species of intelligent creatures that speak volumes of information with the Force. That they are benevolent but also severely misunderstood. Isn't this her dream? Even more than her dream. So small was her vision before. Just the Jedi and Sith? Now the Rachni. Now the rest of this new galaxy. Jaesa is certain she'll mourn her past. That a time will come to say goodbye to Wrath. Pierce. Vette….Even Quinn and Broonmark. The Republic. The Empire.

Ruhig must feel the same as her. Wrath struggled to help her be practical. To have faith in the Force but also know when to decide for herself in the moment. To be decisive. Perhaps she can help carry some of the burden for the Darth. And isn't that an odd thing to think? Then again, Jaesa Willsaam has done so before.

"Wrath. I wonder what you would say to this?"

"My friend Wrath would likely throw a tantrum and then lead us all into a huge debacle that she solves at the last moment with pure will. Daring the whole of the universe to tell her that it won't work."

Snapping her neck around to look at the Darth who snuck up on her she lets a smile spread across her face. "That she would. I miss my old Master. Is Iaarwymurr alright? He looked a bit...Uhm." She isn't quite sure what to say. Generally it is a very poor idea to call a wookie 'afraid.'

"Fine. Once things are out of sight and mind he bounces back well. In fact, I do believe he's a bit intrigued by Princess. I just saw him showing her the engines." It appears that 'Princess' has caught on as a nickname for the litt- Wait. How fast did Princess eat that plate? Jaesa can't help but be a bit worried.

"That's...good. I do wonder how they are communicating." That is actually a fairly large concern though for now simply having a Jedi or Sith near to translate will have to do when the Rachni's asteroid lifts off, which from what the Queen told them would take roughly four days. The Rachni will be leaving quite a lot of their population on the world to help the fleet settle and also because they've already set up a hive near an 'eezo' deposit that helps them exponentially breed.

"Apparently Princess was modified in her egg. The Queen has a few...asari? I think the name of the blue tendril species is called. Regardless, the Queen has a few of them that are friendly towards her. They have a way of bonding mentally with others, temporarily or permanently and thus can understand the Rachni. They helped Princess have the ability to physically speak and she's already picking Iaarwymurr's words and can even speak them. She simply prefers her songs with us." Unsaid is that they both prefer it as well. Its incredibly soothing to the two force users.

"Amazing. I assume that's not what you wanted to speak of?" Jaesa hopes its not more teasing. Earlier it was fine but after the momentous events they just went through she craves a bit of stability and calm.

Ruhig simply watches her, his hood down at the moment. Crimson eyes that normally would worry her are fairly comforting in the way they project his usual serenity. For a moment at least. For a split moment he looks quite tired then he nods towards a nearby console.

"The _Guardian_ is not simply named that for no reason. Look at this portion of its armor near the hanger. That is where the Star Forge Seed will detach. We'll be entering it and using this to make certain I have the proper instructions." From within his robes Ruhig produces a holocron. She gasps a bit as she looks at it. Only one person's holocron would have information on the Star Forge. At least who Ruhig would likely have.

"Yes. My Master's holocron. Revan. I have...questions for him and I do apologize. This has been a trying and wonderful day. Both lead to exhaustion. And yet the most trying of events is to come. Normally I would simply have us meditate, I in the dark, you in the light but I am far too...upset to find that acceptable. So, instead, a spar." His hand raises as she opens her mouth to question his words. "You will find out why once we are within the Seed and I open my Master's holocron. Patience. We are almost there."

Indeed, even as he says so the ship clinks with the tell tale sign of the airlock sealing to a hatch. The click of the PA hisses on.

"Statement: Attention meatbags and Master. Get off the ship and perform your Force abilities so I might have more numerous and larger weapons."

Ruhig simply nods and heads towards the airlock, pausing as both his wookie friend and the small Rachni come running around the corner.

"_Didn't understand! Hairy hairy hairy came so I came! Three hairy for height. Metal yummy. Engine interesting. Can make better. Have drones? Must direct them."_

"Uh. No Princess. We didn't bring any on board. But..Perhaps we'll show you a simulation of the possible improvements? For now the Darth here and I must go do something about a new song. Iaarwymurr if you could show her some designs?" Its easy to guide others as she does now. Its often how she helped Wrath in keeping her companions from fighting each other too often. Iaarwymurr just stares for a moment and rumbles a few words, which has her blushing a tad and the traitorous Darth laughing.

"Yes my friend. My new mate certainly is 'politely bossy'. Its a good suggestion. Also, we'll be in the Seed for a while so if the idea pans out feel free to take the _Edge_ back down to get Princess what she likes."

Jaesa knows she shouldn't find it funny, but the heavy sense of dread that Iaarwymurr shows at the thought of going _back_ into the Rachni ship is highly amusing. Instead of commenting on it she follows Ruhig into the airlock and past it. The Seed looked like a small shuttle in size when she saw the schematics earlier in the day.

Was it really just earlier that day?

Shaking her thoughts back to what feels like a Trial, Jaesa looks around. Bright metal of seemingly Imperial design greets her. Bare walls remind her quite a lot of the Rachni ship and then it hits her. It has the exact same feel. The Force breathes here. This Seed was made with it. There are not consoles or even doors past the airlock that vanishes behind them. Just a small hallway into a square room that is lit up by small, intense lights. Stark is a good word for it she imagines.

"Now. I beg your patience again. Do keep your saber ready." Not ominous at all, the Darth is.

Jaesa is fascinated by what happens. The chiss settles down on his knees, placing the holocron before him and drawing upon both sides of the Force. The familiar weight of the Dark reminds her heavily of her former Master. Should she feel guilty that the Dark Side causes her to fondly recall those early days when she wasn't sure if Wrath was worth letting go of the Jedi? Of the Republic?

Then the Light washes over her, showing her that tempered actions of both sides are not separate. They are _whole_. Again, it strikes her as obvious that if they hadn't been stopped so quickly the Revanites would have conquered the galaxy. Their former one. And given what Zakuul became? Would that have been so bad?

Even distracted she couldn't miss when the holocron opens. When one of the most feared, respected and infamous Force users appears.

"_Ah. My last living apprentice. I see you've come to activate my Legacy." _The small figure that projects from the holocron pauses, tilting its head to look towards her. _"Interesting. Not unexpected given your nature but yes, this will indeed work as you suspect Kante. You always were quick to slip into balance at a moment's notice...But I sense the anger you have. Speak it. Embrace it."_

This she missed. Being just a few feet away from a font of knowledge that any Sith or Jedi would give a limb or two for distracted her much better. Ruhig (Kante?) is trembling but not in anything of the light. No. His rage is steadily growing. The anger he was warning of. But she trusts her vision of who he is. Whatever this is to be she'll endure it. There really is no other choice.

"_Dearest_ Master. You set us on this path didn't you? Took us away from our galaxy. Made us _abandon _it without giving us a choice!" The Darth's notoriously calm voice is full of a sense of betrayal. Fury.

"_Of course I did. It was the best choice. I will be frank as I always am. You are not capable of the ruthlessness that you would need to conquer your **former** galaxy. You would not sacrifice what would be needed. This is not weakness, even if you will not see that until you've let this hatred pass. Instead, I pushed you to provide what is needed in this galaxy. And to save our people. They would not survive the Sith Emperor. Not with their potential." _Revan's voice is deep and even the projection makes Jaesa's senses echo with a bit of the famous Darth's power.

"And you couldn't warn us? Help us gather our family? Friends?" The hissing quality to Ruhig's voice isn't raised or even close to shouting. Jaesa nevertheless clutches her new saberstaff. The moment is approaching. A precipice.

"_You give me too much credit apprentice. I saw a chance. A moment. A shatterpoint as some might classify. This does not become you Kante. You know better. What did I tell you upon your first failure?"_

That strikes something in the Darth. Something that burns the Light away from him until only the Dark Side remains within him. Its not out of control but rather infusing him with energy and intent.

"That it was my greed that killed Cora. Ah. I see Master. As always I thank you for your teachings...And hate you as much as I can."

"_As it should be. You always were far too forgiving. You would have made a great Jedi and thus boring. But you make a most interesting Sith. That girl beside you is a balance to the Seed but I imagine she's just as unique a Jedi as you are a Sith. Though she's just a bit incomplete. I trust you'll see to that Apprentice. I wonder what you'll create together. You are upon the path I started walking. Do find the end of it for me….And Kante? I always have believed in you. Why else would you be here, with all that is left of what I built?"_

Revan vanishes back into the holocron and Jaesa stands, knowing now what Ruhig meant. To achieve balance the Revanites must experience everything. It makes it easier for them not to be drowned by the dark or become unchanging in the light. However, for Ruhig its much more intense due to his power. Whatever happened to this 'Cora' was obviously quite traumatic and likely left a lifelong mark upon the chiss man. Greedy is a good word for the Darth. He considers all that is his precious. And that means even her people and the Rachni are things he will fight for with his all. Just as he pledged.

But it also means that everything he left behind in their former galaxy are wearing on him. And that his Master didn't let him attempt to claim all he could? Most of all, what did Revan mean by her being incomplete?

The snap hiss of Darth Ruhig's saber pauses her thoughts. She can feel the heavy weight of his anger once more. Bringing her own staff up the first blows are struck. In most cases she'd be quite upset at being attacked like this but she can _see_ his control. And she aches from it. He's using the betrayal he feels from a Master that she senses he loves just as much as she does Wrath to power the last Legacy of that same Master.

He feels used, lied to, horribly guilty about something and so very, very furious. She can deal with that. Thrusting back and forth they begin a different dance than what would normally occur between Jedi and Sith.

She's no longer a Jedi.

He's not quite a Sith.

Spins and thrusts become perfectly balanced as she lets herself flow into the Light...The song. Such a beautiful way of describing what it feels like. Saberstaff against saberstaff light up the plain room in dramatic ways. Flips off of walls echo as much as the snaps of their blades. He said their wouldn't be meditation but it feels like it to Jaesa.

There isn't any forms that she immediately recognizes. Instead its something new. Her feet move to step into his balance and he lets her only to thrust his violet blade where she was a split second before. Its beyond dangerous and they could have maimed each other countless times. Every crash of his emotions that burn the room with the Dark Side are guided by her flowing Light back into the Force. Lightning crackles against her hand as she redirects it. The same hand pushes hard with telekinetic blasts that the Darth allows to partially hit, increasing his anger and pain to drive his power further. Hers rises to match and she isn't quite sure how its possible.

If she weren't so caught up in the feeling and the dance she'd realize he never really said how they would feed the Star Forge. Instead she experiences it when what feels like hours later Ruhig shifts into the Light slowly, then back into the Dark. Mostly dark. It takes her a bit but she realizes then what she has to do. Its not hard. Despite how her Jedi might see her she _was_ trained by a Sith.

Hatred doesn't motivate her. No. Instead its desire. Desire to know more. To know it all. To experience everything she wants. To love. To have family. To be free of self imposed restrictions. That would have been her if Wrath had let her gifts run wild. Death and lust. So tempting. So unlike a Jedi.

Jaesa lets some of it leak through. The want. The need. She's attracted to the Darth. She can't deny it. Someone so much like herself on the other side of the coin. If she fell she'd have claimed him then likely killed him if he wasn't strong enough to dominate her. Same with Wrath. The idea of it is horrifying to her. It has always been there. In this place? It roars out, the small leak in every instance a danger to become a tidal wave. Self-realization she's put off far too long threatens to disrupt everything she's greedily experiencing.

Every slash is deflected to lead into the next attack. Every bit of negative emotion they use to disrupt the other is absorbed into understanding and used to seek the calm of the other. The cycle turns and turns. Abilities she'd never dreamed of trying come to her fingertips with ease. Force lightning, seething rage. Former katas she couldn't quite perfect flow in sync as if she were a master.

Here, in the heart of the Star Forge, the two balance themselves. Ruhig lets her see it then. How to pull it all together. That the Force is only split because she thinks it is. That her other self is a part of her. Such a simple concept. Such a hard effort. It isn't easy to set aside what she's _known_ to be true but within the dance its achieved. She's pretty sure she won't find such a balance easy by herself again without much more training but at the moment she doesn't care at all.

She can desire. She can want. She can protect. Be selfless. She just is.

Never has she felt more free. Never has she felt more in control. The Force explodes around them in power. Jedi never like to talk about how powerful they are but she can't think of anything else to describe it as she rests against Ruhig, their sabers finally deactivated. She doesn't feel how drenched in sweat she is nor how her body is trembling. Instead she experiences the Star Forge. How Revan took the original design and modified it. How it would become an artificial nexus of the Force. Two in one day.

"Steady. You've got it. Sit here with me and let it grow."

Ruhig's voice is hoarse and she herself can't even muster up the ability to respond verbally. Instead she matches his kneeling and lives in the Force. The Star Forge expands. She doesn't know how they are suddenly near an asteroid or that she can feel the Seed drawing energy from the system's star, various stellar radiation and mostly from the Force, but she knows it. She can feel Ruhig adjusting directives but lets her choose as well. Much of what he focuses on is practical. Its a struggle to maintain the balance he's led her to and seek more but the Seed seems eager to help her. Eventually she picks one thing that the Force tugs her toward and Ruhig is utterly surprised by the possibility.

Ages pass to her consciousness or so it seems. And when she finally passes out, utterly spent and reveling in a new sense of self she does so with glorious clarity. She is not a Jedi. Before, it was said with guilt and shame, within if not without.

Now though.

She's proud. Revan was right. She was almost there by herself. Trials of sacrifice and service were done years past with Wrath. But this? This was her grip to desire something and not be consume yet still retain her want. Emotions are intoxicating and she can now have them as much as she likes without fear of falling. Its humbling. Seeing how perfect the Force is without restrictions placed upon it by both the Sith and Jedi. Even as she blacks out her spirit soars. Whatever this new group of force users will be, she's the first in this galaxy to achieve what both Sith and Jedi have always known to be the step forward.

She has passed her Trial and become something new.

* * *

_**Thessia, a short distance from the Temple of Athame-**_

Garrus couldn't help but be amused by the novelty of it. Normally when he met up with any of the crew of the _Normandy_ they would joke around, reminisce and inevitably get into trouble or more accurately chase the trouble. Explosions, gunshots and a huge amount of paperwork for some poor slob like he used to be in C-Sec would rule the day.

So as he dashes over a parked hover car, ducking his head to take a round on his shoulder armor instead of his head, _fleeing_ for once he can't help but laugh a bit as Liara curses in a language he thinks _must_ be Prothean. The snaps and roars of more bullets hit along the small alley that his asari friend assures him will lead them to safety. Garrus isn't stupid. Nowhere is truly safe these days but damn it if he doesn't feel alive. Months of talking and talking and talking that led to nearly nothing truly constructive can't compare to what he was born to do.

Being a problem to others.

"Just two more blocks! No killing!" Garrus heard her the first, second and now the fifth time. Really, who does Liara think he is? Jack? Grunt? Its much more impressive sniping their pursuers weak points and crippling them temporarily instead of the usual headshots. As if the three commandos who have had to stop due to broken but not destroyed limbs were accidents.

Then again Liara seemed incredibly angry and dealing with the complete loss of faith in her people's leaders. Probably best not to complain. Next flash bang is modified. Jane taught him how to reprogram these grenades more efficiently. Garrus wishes dearly that she were here. Not that he thought they couldn't get out of the danger.

He simply wants to see what her face would look like at this plan.

Tossing the grenade high, he darts towards Liara, covering her slim form with his as her barriers flicker and he taps her shoulder twice. Trusting her to close her eyes he swings his rifle up and over. The flash bank goes off but his visor blocks the light completely as he lines up. Two meters. Up half the distance. Boom.

The shockwave is massive. The brief pause that the remaining seven or so commandos had to cover their own eyes was just enough delay to hit the fuel pod in the hover car he passed. It was a model a former flame was particularly interested in purchasing. It was all she would talk about at times and Garrus made sure to keep informed. That woman could throw quite the punch if scorned.

When they eventually broke up he was quite vocal about how her fancy car wouldn't be able to take any sort of punishment and was as shallow as she was. Evidently he forgot about the punch when his mouth ran away with him. Useful information right now though. One shot and instant burning, raging barrier.

The thing about such vehicles wasn't so much the explosion but how long and hot the fuel would burn. The initial boom certainly would have rung their bells but it was the mass of fire that could and would eat through their barriers or shields in an instant that let Liar and him make their getaway. Of course this would do nothing for air vehicles he's dead certain are almost on their position. But at least he has a smug story to tell Shepard if they get out of this.

"**Really **Garrus?! That was overkill!" Liara is so cute when her voice raises that high.

"Now now...Liara. Keep your breath for -" The snap burst of his second present goes off and he just smirks at her as they jump over random boxes and crates likely storage from businesses that form around the alley they are rushing through. "I might have left them a motion activated pack of concussion grenades around that last corner."

Seeing Liara both impressed and pitying at the same time is a sight to behold. Blue girl has changed more than anyone in the crew. When he first met her she was barely braver than a small, trembling girl. Living around Shepard would toughen anyone up but the personal losses that Liara had gone through couldn't be borne simply. Forged is a good word for how she is now.

"And you started this Liara." Garrus attempts to lighten his voice, purposefully making it into a very poor imitation of her voice as they crash through a doorway into an empty storage building. Liara is indeed guiding them with purpose and he trusts her completely. So, back to _Normandy_ tradition he continues the banter. " 'Oh Vigil will be just fine interfacing with the beacon from here. I'm _sure_ Garrus. I'm the Big Title Person after all'"

Ahhhh. So many fantastic glares today. That first commando who he tagged with that vegetable cart. Now a decidedly annoyed Liara. Maybe he should work on his Thessian accent?

"I didn't know that the Prothean VI could project all the way across six blocks nor that it would immediately start activating systems I wasn't even aware were possible. Besides! Vigil didn't even try access yet! Just a scan! The Archives on Mars must have pushed a code into his subsystems that had a directive to seek out inform-"

"Again, mild banter. Focus on running. How far are-" Liara stops, giving him a few hand signs that Shepard insisted on drilling into the crew as she waves her omni-tool over a particularly filthy looking wall. Garrus follows the directions and grabs the last of his flash grenades handing them to her. The wall shifts and opens revealing stairs heading downwards and two _very_ startled asari with small arms looking for all the world like they were about to ambush him and his dear friend.

Instead they eat flash bangs to the face and are smashed violently into the walls as Liara biotically slams them with impressive finesse. She produces some ties and makes certain to leave them safely in the alley. Leading him down the stairs she pauses once he's within the secret hideout? Base? Again her biotics swell and she jams the sliding door enough when its closed that it'll take some time, or a lot of explosives to breach it. Garrus just whistles slowly at how slick it was and gives her a thumbs up. Its one human custom he's all for.

If you do something cool, your friend should absolutely thumbs it up.

"We have perhaps three minutes. This is one of the listening posts that picked up Vigil. He backtracked the signal enough for a few of my...Employees to counter-hack it while they were distracted keeping regular law enforcement from following up on our presence." Taking steps at a time down the stairs they reach a typical bolt hole as he'd expect. Sophisticated computers, spyware and a small armory in a tiny room. Before he's even taken a position to prop up against their only entrance and exit he doesn't ask what she's going to do after leading them what appears to be a ready and set possible grave.

Because as he thought earlier, he trusts her absolutely.

"I've got your back. If they start throwing explosives I probably can't help but kill a few. If I shoot them mid-air the backlash won't be controlled." So perhaps he can't quite manage such a shot but it sounds appropriately bad ass.

"Of course Garrus. We wouldn't want to be unreasonable." Innocent Liara wouldn't have such biting sarcasm. What has the world come to? "Just a moment longer...Almost got access to their comms..."

The next thirty seconds feel like days. Especially when he can faintly hear booted steps and then the terrifying silence of professional soldiers carefully considering how to wreck his day. Liara's softly satisfied sigh is the most beautiful music Garrus has heard all day.

"To Matriarch Nuravaah. Do not attempt to change the frequency or I'll transmit my quite sensitive message to local airways. This listening post has such delightful capabilities after all. I, as I'm sure you know, am Doctor Liara T'Soni. I won't bother with platitudes and simply move onto the threat. If I and my companion are not physically at a location that I don't yet know of in twelve hours every bit of data that I am now in possession of about the Temple of Athame will be released at….seventeen and counting different platforms on Thessia." There is a very satisfied pause from Liara. "And the seventy-six transmitted copies making their way off-world. Repeat. My agents will not reveal my meetup until they are _certain_ we are safe and then again only halt the release of the blatant violation of the Council's most stringent laws if-"

"_I hear you Doctor. Very well. We can speak. Coordinates trans-" _Garrus has to admit that its a huge pleasure hearing how utterly disgusted the Matriarch sounds. Yep. Its good to be causing head aches to people in charge again.

"No. I think not. I've prepared a place to meet. Nice and public with quite a few exits. Feel free to bring guards but no more than three...and I don't want to see a commando until we're there." Spirits. Its always a bit difficult to hear Liara talk that way. Mercy gone and to ashes. There is the promise of mutual destruction in her words.

"_...very well. Fifteen minutes." _The line goes dead and Garrus can hear movement away from the level above less than a minute later. Looking over Liara he sees again just how far she's come.

"Any of that a bluff blue?"

"Yes. No matter what happens the information will go public in two weeks. I've put that transmission out of anyone's reach. Even I can't stop it. The galaxy is about to burn. There is no time for this. My people made their choice and mercy is something I can no longer afford." Not looking at him his friend marches upwards, ripping the wrecked door free with little to no effort.

Garrus just sighs. She'll have to wipe those tears off before they reach the meeting point.

* * *

_**Fifteen minutes later at The Athame Gardens-**_

Liara knows she's been more than a little reckless at times. Even before Noveria and the stark future that Shepard uncovered she had a lot to prove. To who? Well that is a question she wished she answered years ago. Perhaps it would have saved her more than a little grief.

The Gardens of Athame are among her favorite places on Thessia. There are no real historical monuments or architecture within the large public habitats. Simply plants of all varieties. Those native to Thessia and everywhere else. Inclusion and outreach are among the most common themes of Athame's teachings. Thus, the Gardens have samples of any and all worlds discovered with plant life. Carefully quarantined species are held underground but are just as beautiful behind elegantly created glass enclosures as the above ground approved species that can safely be experienced.

The idea is that the Asari can be a gap to all worlds. That their biology means they can be understanding of any and all sentient races.

It burns her to think of the hypocrisy. Not enlightened. Simply liars. She _knows_ that her anger is somewhat misplaced. From everything Vigil was able to pull from the Prothean VI, a very small amount of the Asari government know of how their race has carefully kept themselves as the dominant species of the galaxy. Its hard to have perspective on such a fact when she's absolutely convinced that they know the Reapers are real. Or, what might be worse, is that they only care to research technology in the Beacon and not history. Vigil was able to find her so many names. At the heart is Nuravaah though.

Garrus is silent as she leads him to the meeting point. A fountain of Athame. One of many within the Gardens but this one shows her with her arms spread, opening her presence to warring tribes of their species. The first steps to global unification even before they had combustible engines. Already a few of her agents are reporting commandos setting up along various exits. She didn't expect anything less but every bit of defiance and arrogance is driving her normal calculating mind towards being reckless once again.

Matriarch Nuravaah isn't wholly what she expected. Shorter and a bit deeper blue than most of her kind the Matriarch looks far too normal for what Liara wants. She wants a monster. A clear and perfect image for her anger and frustration. Standing in a simple, humble dress, Nuravaah is already watching her and Garrus as she passes under one of the fruit trees she knows comes from a salarian world. Garrus finds a thick trunk to set his back to and get an eye on most possible approach points. He quite noisily pulls a stone bench to his position and pushes it over for cover. And he takes his time, leaving huge scrapes on the marble floor of the small shrine.

Liara loves her friend so very much at the look of severe annoyance that flashes over the Matriarch's face at what she probably considers a desecration. The Matriarch speaks first.

_Such a self-righteous tone. Don't kid yourself T'Soni. You've used that same tone without tempering before. Focus. This person is nothing compared to the alternative._

"I once wanted to bring you in onto the secret. Your mother was always a great asset to the Asari and I had hoped you could have been trusted with guarding our future as so many have before. Ultimately with how public the _Normandy_ became it was deemed a bit too risky, at least for perhaps another forty or so years. Do you not still hold the same passion of your...youth Doctor?" The hint of derision is there.

_Just a simple maiden am I? Because I didn't just cause you to soil yourself in worry. Maybe a bit of pride here is fine._

"I would have eagerly, and blindly, taken up on that offer. Such was my passion. Was. Instead I simply want to save you. More than I wish to channel my grandfather and beat you to death with your own limbs." _Diplomacy T'Soni. Do-No. They shot at you. Tried to kill you. Demand._ "Count yourself lucky a bit of that naive girl believes in something better."

"You may have the upper hand now...Maiden. But the whole of the Asari Republics will come down upon you for what you have done. Perhaps what you have is compelling but it could all be written off as something you got from the Mars Archives as a way to take revenge on a people who didn't believe you and your _precious_ Commander. Manipulated information from a former information broker." The hissing way Nuravaah speaks reminds Liara heavily of the way Sovereign taunted Shepard. Right before they destroyed the Reaper.

There is something to be said for theatrics. The long pause that Liara lets pass gives the Matriarch that much more confidence. Facial tics were a common study during her time spent on Illium.

"Here is what you will give me. For my silence. Complete access to this beacon. I will share everything I discover. Despite my utter contempt of you and whomever you work with I will not let any advantage pass out of spite. Even if it is so fantastically tempting. As to why you won't follow up on _your_ threat?" Liara steps closer, enjoying herself even as more and more of Little Wing dies to necessity. "Did you not notice that my VI isn't with me? The entire time you've been chasing my friend and I, Vigil has been interfacing with Vendetta. You're locked out Matriarch."

The way Nuravaah pales is a fine wine to her. While she regrets much of where her life has gone Liara wouldn't change much of her own personal growth. Good and bad. Clarity can become a terror to the unprepared. Such as the Matriarch who is frantically attempting to access something on her heavily modified omni-tool.

She'll find that Vendetta has found hope. But not about the Asari. One of the last remnants of a race that she once personified as an inspiration to all is hers to command. The personal problem she has is the sharp edge of a likely truth. She knows what the history suggests. A guiding beacon left to a race of natural biotics. Named Vendetta. The Asari were bred to be the Prothean's revenge upon the Reapers. And not even a _good_ attempt.

_I wonder how many of her fellow conspirators are calling for my execution. Of course once they learn that Vigil has convinced Vendetta that the Asari are possibly a failed experiment and thus unworthy of further uplifting...Well. What I would give to see them realize that the beacon would shut down until another species makes contact to be judged as useful. What does that say about how the Protheans viewed other races?_

All her heroes are dead save one. Shepard. Jane will know what to do. All Liara can do for now is drag her people down into humility. Finally, after minutes of furious reciting of codes and failed safeguards subverted by what is still probably the most advanced VI in the galaxy the Matriarch gulps and faces her with that humility Liara wishes would come easily to so many.

"...I...am at your service, Doctor."

"Good. Come. Let me help you save our people."

Leading her new minion out of the Gardens, Garrus brings her back from brooding.

"So. That second commando unit you sent? Think they'll accept apologies? Because the explosion wasn't personal...Or the concussion grenades...The poorly attempted insults were though. My omni-tool shorted out so I had to attempt to speak your language from memory. Any suggestions on gifts? We're in a garden. Think they'll let me pick some flowers? Human women like them. Well. Jane does...Right. Right. I know that look. I'm rambling past your patience threshold. Good. You had people shoot at us. So...These ones? Interesting shade of purple….."

So maybe things aren't as grim as she thought.

* * *

**Whew! A lot of things going on. I wanted to get to the first contact and I did! Just not of a race perhaps many expected. I know there is a bit out there that suggests the Rachni communicate with pheromones and such but it just felt right to make it out to be a weird Force ability. Sorry if things got a bit weird with Jaesa but I'm a big believer in self-realization as a strength. We're gonna get a Jaesa that is a bit more wild like her darkside version but without the crazy have sex with everything and go crazy.**

**Frankly I'm not sure I like the scene and I've gone back and forth writing it a loooot so I just decided to move on. I may revisit it later. Don't worry! I'm going to have nifty actual lightsaber/force power fights that don't end up in a weird yin-yang balance thingy. Also, more of how the Star Forge will form next chapter. I'm not just going to leave it at the end of Jaesa's trial. Kante still has to show how what they did will feed it. Think more intent than an actual power source.**

**I'm going to have fun writing Garrus. Iaarwymurr will not be just regular grade A wookie. And Princess! She wrote herself into the story as I was finishing the scene with the Queen. Who was hard to conceptualize but fun to write. I have a lot of ambition for this story but I think I'm going to have a hard time with human(oid) enemies. Reapers are easy. But I'm committed to trying!**

**Gonna respond to reviews here for guests and pms otherwise. **

**GuestGuest- Appreciate the compliment! I'll try to have more chapters out soon!**

**Thanks a ton for reading.**


End file.
